Circle
by Circle of Phoenix
Summary: They couldn't be more suited. They were never meant to meet. They couldn't have hated each other more. The funny thing about destiny and fate... It just tends to happen.
1. Obsessions

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Seven has been produced by Square Enix. I disclaim all intent to profit or other wise benefit from this fan fic.

There was something fun about circular items. They could role, glow and sparkle, and summon some of the most awesome inspiring things on all of Gaia. For Yuffie Kisaragi, this entire thing made up her life. Heck, for her it even managed to summon the best ride of them all. No vomiting inducing motions, no sudden bursts of speed unless she and the bird both agreed on it. Best of all, the came in all sorts of colors and even gave off some of the awesome-est birdcalls out there.

A loud, trilling, thrilling call greeted her when she popped her head into the stall. "WARK."

"Bahamut." she greeted, naming her special chocobo at sight. The massive black bird turned bright eyes towards her with a ruffle of her massive head. Leaning her head out, the bird was rewarded with a scratch across her crest before her mistress settled a braided riding bridle across her neck and over her beak. "You're doing real well, huh? I knew Bill was one of the best people to bring you to after those motorcycle creeps nearly destroyed my poor baby's nerves."

Planting a quick kiss on the orange shaded beak, Yuffie led her from the stall with a steady motion. Between the two of them, they had managed to collect quite the rare treasures back home. Materia, weapons, armor, accessories, and even the rare growing greens that her black chocobo craved the most were all at her fingertips. Once out into the main yard, Yuffie swung up onto her best pet's back and gave Bill an extravagant wave of goodbye. Hollering over her shoulder they would be back later, Yuffie set them out for the best hunting place of all.

The ruins of Midgar.

(Line Break Here)

It was the most irritating sound he had ever heard. Loud, raucous and entirely unsuited to the poetry that was his infamous obsession. Opening his eyes to the dim light that filtered through broken windows and a nearly caved in roof, Genesis Rhapsodos nearly spat kittens at the small form that darted past his open door with a large black bird chasing her. His mouth twitched into a frown as he succumbed to the desire to investigate their presence.

Wutains rarely belonged in places like Midgar unless they had a scheme up their sleeve or they were just sightseeing. Neither of these actions was even remotely viable any longer and so he found himself climbing through the hole in his roof to stalk the intruder. Rare was the person without fear for this place that even the monsters had learned to avoid it. The female clambered across great obstacles in a nearly clumsy fashion, though how she was so silent about it spoke otherwise of her abilities. Glowing blue eyes followed her as she suddenly dropped into a pit he knew led to the old materia stores and it suddenly became clear.

She was a thief.

Memory resurfaced of rumors involving a smile child stealing materia from the Shin-Ra forces brought a near hysterical choke to his throat. Dear Goddess, had the girl grown up?

"Damn." he muttered at the responsibility he was suddenly faced with ensuring. She must have been looked after by some guiding force or another… Perhaps the Goddess herself…

He drew silent when the female suddenly shouted out.

"Holy Leviathon, we've hit the jackpot."

His face fell into an unsurprised glance. That would certainly explain many things about her. The winged water snake was looking after 'his' precious people. Perhaps not enough to win the war, but certainly enough that this little thief was able to get through life alive decently enough. Waif-ish little fish that she was, the girl had to go. Midgar was not for the likes of the ninja to soil with their despicable desires. Dropping through the crevice in the vault's roof, Genesis came to his full height with his Rapier in hand.

"Girl, I suggest you put those back immediately." So saying, the female let out a scream, whirled, and something flashed in the light. Bright pain burned through his chest as he looked dumbly at her. In her hand, dripping with his blood, was an oversized shuriken worthy of Masamune proportions.

Her eyes shot wide as she met the mako burning in his, mouth gaping open in a near scream. "Oh, crap." she whispered.

"Indeed." Loveless failed him as Genesis vainly reached a hand up to staunch the bleeding of his cursed wound.

"Look, Soldier-dude, I'm going to come over there with my Cure materia. Try anything and I'll tell Vinnie and Cloudy all about you. Capiche?" she warned him.

His eyes narrowed on her in disbelieving slits. "Just heal the damage, girl," he ordered her.

Her chin came up with defiant energy. Still, he was thankful when she approached him and fingered the materia into working its power on him. In the seconds, it took his wound to heal, her guard fell down enough for him to grab hold of her wrist and twist it until her weapon clattered to the ground. Grey eyes gave him a lethal glare he hardly paid any attention too.

Perhaps he should have remembered that ninja, kunoichi in particular, are known for being more devious then a Turk and more resourceful then a Soldier. A small dagger like blade was slammed rather swiftly into his left shoulder, only glancing off his shoulder paldron to sink into the thick binding of Loveless. A red brow rose slowly at her attempted murder of his person.

"That was very stupid," he drawled.

Her lips compressed into a thin line as instinct took over and she wrenched her hand back to redeliver the blow.

It never connected as his other hand dropped Rapier to seize control of loose wrist. This too twisted until the blade was dropped, thusly unarming them except for the materia each of them had equipped into their respective armors. It was a draw of personage as each examined the other to try to find some foothold, some weapon to use against the other.

The ninja's lips pursued together. "Well, damn it, this ain't gonna work."

"Women should not use such language." Genesis reprimanded her. "It's against their frailty."

Her eyes screamed bloody murder at the statement. "Don't tell me what to do, jerk. You have no idea to whom you're speaking."

"Enlighten me."

Her mouth quirked into a grin far more lethal then Sephiroth and certainly more exuberant then the Puppy's. His heart suddenly took a dive into his stomach. It was a moment he would forever remember, etched eternally with all the divine words of Loveless surrounding it.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, the Single White Rose of Wutai and Crown Princess." Her dancing eyes challenged him.

"Princess, huh?" he mused, dropping his left hand from her wrist to give her some room while he thought. Every Hero needed to rescue a Princess.

If perhaps been Sephiroth she was facing, Yuffie would not have become suddenly worried at the… conspiring look on the man's face. "What are you planning?" she stage whispered at him. His open grin suddenly drove her own stomach into her shoes. Especially when with a snap like thunder, she was tossed lightly over his right shoulder, her Conformer, and his sword all ended up in nearly the same spot. Her shriek nearly woke the dead of Midgar when just as lightly, they were suddenly in the air and Bahamut gave a worried 'WARK' of question.

"LET ME GO." she screamed hands suddenly railing against the unknown Soldier's back as he took flight. Her stomach heaved and a worried moan pushed itself out of her mouth.

The black chocobo followed them as Genesis set a course of flight into the Wastelands and promptly dumped the woman on her rear in the dust. Her weapon landed easily some thirty feet into the ground as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You pin-head." she screamed.

"Such a woeful form of behavior from the Wutai's White Rose." Genesis mocked, catching her as she threw a kick at his head. His hand dropped her back to the ground to give the ninja an appraising look. "You certainly know how to fight a Soldier. Who was it that trained you?"

She blinked at him in confusion. Didn't he know? "You have got to be kidding me? How could anyone miss the big red rock falling on us from Outer Space?"

His glare halted her growing amusement.

"Sheesh, hang out with Sephiroth much?" The White Rose nearly laughed until a gloved hand wrapped itself around her shoulder and brought her close to his face.

"You know nothing about him or his life, little girl," he hissed.

Her hands clenched. "I know what he did and let me tell ya, there is no excuse for trying to blow up Gaia and torturing the innocent, Jerk. Who are you any way?"

"Genesis Rhapsodos."


	2. Move

Chapter Two

After he had revealed his name to the young ninja, Genesis had proceeded to ignore the patronizing little baggage until he could think of a way to use her. After a few moments, when she absolutely refused to shut up when ordered, he had bound and gagged her with her own equipment. The ninja now glared at him from underneath her fringe of bangs and muffled curses that would make sailors blush.

He partially ignored her as he ran a whetstone over the edge of his Rapier with a soft scrape breaking the monotony of the world around them. His eyes had gone back to considering his kidnapped charge, the female's revelations of her bloodline playing with his own desires for more in his life. As fun as it might have been to question the princess about what had happened in the world, Genesis knew a better way to learn of these things.

He would even have his own personal guide to make the journey with him. His smile twisted in the dimming evening light into a parody of another's own arrogant smirk. Yuffie settled for burning holes in his head with ineffective grey eyes when he seemed to finish sharpening his weapon he strolled easily to her. Crouching down, Genesis hooked a finger into her gag and tugged it down.

"We're going on a trip," he informed her with an ease supporting his role as a general. "together, White Rose of Wutai. I have a need to travel this new world I've awakened to."

If her eyes could pop, they would have at the sudden twist in her own travel plans. "No. Freaking. Way." she said slowly.

"You've no choice in the matter," he proclaimed, easing her water bottle from its security in a pouch and popping the top. Pressing it to her lips, he indicated she should drink.

Sipping from it slowly, Yuffie's brow began to twitch, as the General was unexpectedly and completely different from anyone she had traveled with in a long time. The last person to treat her like a girl was… Shaking off the thoughts of where that was leading to, the Ninja watched her captor sip from the same water bottle and replace it in its holster.

"I can't go with you, Soldier. My friends would get really upset if I just vanished like that," she reasoned. Well, attempted to reason when her phone was pulled from its pouch and flipped open by Genesis so he could exam the contents.

"Vincent Valentine? A familiar name. Just as familiar as these others. Ah, here is one I did not expect to see." A scowl formed between his brows as something new caught his attention. "Avalanche… You are aware that Professor Fuhito attempted to steal Shin-Ra's SOLDIER technology are not you? He created many men who lost their free will to his poisons."

Yuffie's temper exploded. NOBODY attacked Avalanche on her watch. "Cloud and Vincent would never allow some Hojo-muck for brains like that in our company," she shouted even as her body righted itself and came forward with a bum rush in the red head's direction. Casting eyes from phone to ninja, Genesis tossed the contraption over his shoulder and down the cliff face. Catching her around the waist before she could throw them both off the cliff, the General tossed her back to ground.

"That, Lady Yuffie, is not something a woman of your upbringing needs to be doing." She boggled at him as he spoke.

"Sexist boar." she seethed.

He smirked at her enraged behavior. "Willful sow."

"You're nothing better then a second rate Sephiroth." The final insult to pass her lips brought down his teasing humor, his gloved hand reaching forward to tangle in her black hair. Gripping the strands tightly, he kneeled down in front of her to make sure she understood exactly what he was about to say.

"All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow." he quoted, "Loveless act three, lines three and four."

"So what your saying is I should kiss my freedom goodbye and just go along with what you want me to do?" Yuffie mustered out.

"Of course."

Her eyes took on a blank look as she tried to think of… "Oh screw it, pal. Vinnie's coming home and I gotta find him a gift for that. He deserves it, you know, after all the crap he's gone through. Not to mention how everyone will feel if I'm just not there and if I don't call…"

He shoved the gag back in her mouth and drew her tightly against his chest. Scooping up her shuriken, he adjusted it so it was snugly tucked against his back with his Rapier. Stretching out his arm wing from it's none existent place in his life, the General ignored the muffled shouts coming from his unexpected companion and fell backwards off the cliff itself. Snapping into a descending flight, Genesis adjusted their course to take them past the long abandoned Mythril Mines and towards Fort Condor.

A suspicious choke of sound strangled the woman's resistance as they traveled. Ignoring her presence, he continued on the course he had set for them. That was until he felt something suspiciously warm spill against his chest. Horror shot through his cells at the frantic struggles of the ninja increased.

A scream of terror rewarded his ears when he made a sudden dive towards a freely flowing spring to wash away the muck of her… disturbing habit. Dropping her firmly into the pool of calm water, Genesis scowled down at the front of his shirt and then back at her.

"There was no call for that, wench." he spat.

Her victorious smirk was lost as she once more heaved with the motion sickness she was well acquainted with. A gift she had no problem extending to her unfortunate kidnapper.

"Your materia is mine when this is over, Pal.," she warned him. "Ewe. I need to brush my teeth again."


	3. Story

Chapter 3

Camping near a spring in the middle of the day was the least of either Soldier or Ninja's problems. The rank smell of her former performance only just wearing off of Genesis's coat as the wind whipped it back and forth from an over hanging ragged branch. Spitting out the final bit of water she had sucked into her mouth, Yuffie sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth of the clinging wetness. Pale blue eyes flared with suppressed anger from beneath red bangs when the ninja clambered back to her feet and made her way to the fire. Reaching into her pouch, the young woman produced a slither of dried jerky and ripped it in half before offering her kidnapper a portion.

"I might hate you, but experience tells me it's best to work together until I get back away from you." she explained when he opened his mouth to question her.

Taking the jerky, the former Shin-Ra military commander leaned back on his elbows to consider the sky above them. "You mentioned Sephiroth before," he drawled. "The way you stated his name proclaims a form of knowledge few would have on him. What did he do?"

Blinking at the change in subject Yuffie turned her eyes to the fire. "Sephiroth was nothing like the stories people shared around here. Though Wutai knew the truth, no one would have believed us until after the fact. Sephiroth was no hero. Not like any of the people who sacrificed and died to stop him. You know, Vincent, he tried to stop the project that created him and ended up with more on him then he should have. Cloud too. Cloud just keeps getting his butt kicked by that madman and he still fights for what he believes in because I guess we're important enough." Chewing on her jerky for a moment, the ninja turned her face towards Genesis when she continued. "He found ways to come back using remnants of Jenova and himself. That last battle a while ago nearly killed Cloud but he came through for us. Even if he is a pain in the butt he is our pain in the butt."

Genesis would have gaped at her if not for how it would affect his decorum barring the earlier incident with his clothing, of course. "Eloquent." he drawled when she finished. Her grey eyes narrowed at him before she huffed and flopped down onto her side.

"Why'd you want to know about that momma's boy anyway?" she asked, her interest peeked at the turn in topics to discuss.

Genesis nearly smiled at the cat like curiosity of the girl. If she was not the enemy, he might have considered a brief… dalliance with her. As it were, he shook off the desire to tease her and gave her an answer. "He was my friend."

Shock silenced the girl as she stiffened and then quickly leapt to her feet; making for the Conformer that Genesis slid closer to him self. Tripping on her feet the Wutain girl fell upon him and the SOLDIER instincts kicked in. Trapping her in his arms, Genesis rolled with her until she was firmly pressed into the soil and his dagger was pressed to her throat. Two pairs of eyes widened at the shift in position and the ninja nearly yelped when he leaned closer to her.

Breath fanned the hair next to her ear as he whispered to her. "Sephiroth wasn't the only specimen created from Jenova cells, Yuffie Kisaragi. There were others. My best friend sacrificed his life to his student to keep from becoming a monster. I had already descended past whatever help the Harbinger could have leant me and upon my student of my friend's sword I fell into the arms of the Goddess. By Minerva's good graces do I walk once more, cured of that which turned gods amongst men into demons."

Tilting his head so their eyes might meet, the red general continued his speech. ""The words written in Loveless are more then what they seem. They speak of friends and enemies burdened with the World. Each suffers a tale that must be met with salvation in the end. Yet nothing can halt the return of hero as he seeks to quench the despairs of his home. Do you understand?"

Pinned as she was, Yuffie swallowed and shook her head. "I don't think I've ever really paid much attention to it.," she whispered.

"Then in our time together you shall learn it." Genesis drawled before removing his weight from her and rolling back to his feet. "We will move on by morning. I suggest you do not try to flee, White Rose of Wutai. I know where your precious people sleep."

"Not all of them." she declared with a ferocity that drew a knowing smirk from her captor.

"I can always search the world over until I re-acquire my guide. Do you not think it is best to remain useful to me and collect all the information you can on my purpose before returning to your friends? After all, I am little better then a monster by your claim."

Stark realization widened her eyes and Yuffie dumbly nodded. "Damn." she cursed. He did have her there. Her comrades would definitely need all the information she could gather on his purpose in touring the world. "You're not gonna look for Jenova's head are ya?"

Disgust twisted the red head's lips as he drew a length of cord from her pouch. Recognizing the steel wire for its purpose, Yuffie yelped and jumped to her feet in yet another escape attempt. Unwilling to let her get away so easily, Genesis pinned her down and restrained her arms behind her back. Securing the cord around his own wrist, he yanked the woman back to her feet and towards the rocky cover. The Mythril mountains loomed high above them, beginning to block out the sun as it descended into the final bout of day light.

"Jenova is nothing more then a rat in comparison to the true goddess." Genesis deigned to reply when he tugged his coat down. Ensuring Yuffie was secure beside him, the SOLDIER brought the coat over them both and gave her a gruff order to sleep.

Shock and surprise aside, Yuffie began a dark string of mutters under her breath as she sought a more comfortable position. An arm tightened ominously around her and she stilled.

"Vinnie had better kick your butt.," she hissed at him before she forced her body into a light meditation, as rest would be a long time in coming.

"And he will die." Genesis answered her a moment later. An un-welcoming surge of emotion involving the ninja twisted like hot rocks at the thought of her hero worship to this Vinnie. She was his princess even if she did not know it yet.


	4. Kiss

A/N: Mystic 777 has once more outdone themselves. Thank you for edits.

Chapter Four:

"Lord Godo, is something wrong?" The steward asked the ruler of the once proud nation of Wutai. The last hour, the old man had his attention diverted between politics and the computer terminal that tracked his child is every move. The fact the blip on the screen had remained stationary for the last day had brought worry to the man's wrinkled face.

"Yuffie is usually moving about this time of day. She said she was heading into Midgar, and now her phones outside of it." Godo stated, reaching his arm out and pulling the computer closer to his face. "Contact her friends and Reeve on the phone. I want my child found and returned to her home immediately."

"Yes, sir." The man bobbed on his way out the door.

(Break)

How was he supposed to know scaring off the bird for good would bring her to a new level of shrieking heights? He ignored her protests and accusations and sorted through his collection of materia equipped to his blade until she spat an insult he never would tolerate.

"You coward."

His eyes darkened with suppressed emotions raising slowly above the edge of his Rapier and meeting her furious gray eyes to exchange glares. On the edge of their horizon, a storm began forming on the horizon almost as if in direct connection to their future concerning the other.

"What did you say?" his tone deadly, furious at the implications the princess was drawing against him.

"I called you a coward, you poetic, stunted monkey." Yuffie shouted her fists curling at her sides when the Shin-Ra commander suddenly came to his feet.

Incredulity twisted in his gut as he struggled to control his tongue. Grabbing at her shoulders, Genesis yanked her closer and angled his head close to her ear. In a mocking voice almost akin to Sephiroth's before he ran Cloud through. "I dare you to say that once more, Princess Yuffie Kisaragi."

Her eyes narrowed at him as Yuffie's lips moved to make sounds only she would have the reckless courage to take him up on his dare. "You are a coward. A monkey who wouldn't know proper poetry if it rose up and bit you on your bum."

It was too much. Leather clad fingers dug into the firm muscles of Yuffie's shoulders as Genesis pondered over what to do with her. He refused to let mere words drag him into blinding rage. His mouth tugged to the left slightly in a downward arc when he brought his line of sight back in sync with the ninja's.

"You are very daring, little Princess." he admonished her. When she opened her mouth to argue the point, Genesis bent his head to hers. Crushing her lips with bruising force, he only pulled back when he felt her gasp.

Gray eyes clouded over and flickered with shock and intrigue, followed by guilt. Her hand snapped up with a loud smack of flesh on flesh. The tears quickly followed, welling up in stormy gray eyes and spilling over. His shock was palpable over her reaction, a hand raised to touch his cheek as the anger began to burn even more.

"I am also very daring, Princess." He snarled in a drawn out drawl.

(Break)

The call came shortly after dusk from an erstwhile father trapped in another country. His frenzied inquiries and demands that they do something bringing fire to the souls of teammates who had counted their blessings before checking there own phones. The revelation that none of them had any calls from Yuffie in the last twenty-four hours spurred them to action.

Yuffie Kisaragi had gone missing after telling her father she headed to Midgar to hunt down materia.

The severity of the situation further pronounced when Chocobo Bill and Billy reported that Bahamut returned without his rider. The bird had been a state of near panic and distress over an unspeakable shock, feathers left loose and his beak gaping as he kept turning his massive head at the mountains horizon with a worried wark.

Tracing the tracking signal on her phone lent a final clue that something was indeed very wrong.

Plucking the device from the ground, Vincent turned crimson eyes towards the city that once proclaimed the proud title of Midgar. "Yuffie…" he trailed off. Reaching into the confines of his red cloak, Vincent Valentine pressed the autodial number three on his phone to connect with Cloud Strife.

"What is it?" The other man's voice came over the line.

"I found Yuffie's phone near the cliffs over looking Midgar. I'll need you to send Red XIII out here to help me track her." Vincent answered him.

There was a pause from the other line. "We're on our way." A click was all that remained of the call. It would be some time before the others would join the gunman in his hunt for their missing ally and friend. Replacing his phone and Yuffie's into pockets designed for traveling, the gunman began a slow trek up the cliff to get a better view of the terrain.

(Break)

Time was flying by them faster then she had even guessed it would. After the entire ordeal of the kiss, the two travelers had returned to the sky with Yuffie's loud protests ringing in Genesis' ears. Ignoring the girl proved to be the best choice in the end, when after a time, she fell silent. As the day wore into night and night back into day Genesis pushed them further and further along the coast until they reached the semi-familiar horizon of Junon. Widening blue eyes turned to face the Wutain ninja. "What happened to the Sister Ray?"

Crossing her arms, Yuffie turned her head away from him with out a sound. It seemed that the dramatic ninja was using this as another means of defying his control.

"Perhaps you need a reason to answer," he drawled, drawing on the power of his materia. "Ninja, there is something you should know about me other then the fact that Sephiroth, Angeal, and I were friends."

Her eyes glanced once in his direction when he raised his left hand in the direction of the city. "We have the same cells as Sephiroth's mother."

Yuffie exploded into action at the confession. Spinning around on her booted heels, the ninja lashed up at the base of his chin with a high kick, grasping for her Conformer when the Soldier pulled back. The large shuriken fell into her hand with ease, a comforting weight she had not felt since the man had appeared. Her second attack halted in mid spin, Genesis catching her other ankle with a mixed expression of awe and annoyance.

"How rude," he tugged her ankle, unbalancing her. "Do allow me to continue, Princess."

(Break)

While searching for his missing friends trail, Vincent Valentine came up short by an individual dropping from a higher position. The mark of the Crimson Elite draped lightly around the ninja's waist on a crimson sash as the man dropped into a low crouch. A dark brow rose and the former Host let out a quiet order for the man to report.

"My lord, Princess Yuffie was last seen with another man in red headed towards the Mythril Mines." The ninja reported. "The most suspicious thing is the man flew with a single black wing, it was longer than three men tall."

"Sephiroth?" Vincent asked, his body tensing under the black leather of his suit.

"No, sir." The ninja answered him. "Princess Yuffie called him Genesis. He has red hair, a coat of a brighter red over a black Soldier uniform; he carries a long red blade.

"What else was there?" Vincent prodded as the man became hesitant to continue his report.

A shift of body weight.

"Well?" he prodded eyes boring into the unfortunate messenger's figure.

"All evidence points to romantic involvement. He kissed her, my Lord."


	5. LIARS

Chapter Five

The sudden drop in from the sky would send anyone screaming for help. When the drop in just happened to be recognized on a threat level similar to Sephiroth it induced panic, mayhem, and outright chaos. Men and women raced for their homes, slamming shut windows, doors, and anything else that would bar the red clad SOLDIER from seeing them. Pressing a hand to the bridge of his nose, Genesis shook his head at the stupidity of stressed out civilians and their pathetic survival instincts.

"Do they not realize that a single flare can burn their little town to the ground?" he questioned his stone silent captive.

"No." she responded automatically. "The normal humans survival instinct is like comparing a field mouse to Leviathon on a bad tail day. Not to say field mice don't have good survival instincts, cause they do. It's just that…" she was cut off when a voice called out her name. Complete with title and the ninja gave a vented groan.

"Just play along." she ordered her captor, swinging herself easily from his arms, wrapping her own firmly around his waist and grinning like it was materia free day when the servant rushed towards her before dropping in a sudden bow.

"Princess Yuffie, your honorable father is quite perturbed over your sudden disappearance." the woman reported. "All Kisaragi staff have been dispersed to obtain information about your disappearance and upon seeing you escort you at once to the nearest airship. Your father awaits your return to Wutai."

Grey eyes shot a panicky look towards her captor, who upon realizing what she was asking, intervened. "That is quite impossible. Your princess and I are enjoying ourselves on an extended vacation to which she promised to provide guidance." he complied with her request. "To which we have extended it as a honeymoon excursion."

A muffled word worked itself up to his ears and he was sure even Sephiroth would be blushing at the curse. After a moment of the female's face buried in his coat lapel her head shot up and a hand whopped smartly against his side where he had stashed her Conformer. A friendly reminder that even though he held the city's survival in his hands, she was no easy target to forget. He smirked at the servant with knowing eyes.

Said servant was busy flashing her in two different directions before glumly nodding. "Sirrah, if I might request it, perhaps Princess Yuffie and yourself might be encouraged to return to Wutai before returning to your trip. Lord Godo should be informed of this newest development from his only daughter?"

Moaning, Yuffie's hand slammed hard into her forehead as she wondered why in all of Leviathon's granted grace this was happening to her?

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Vincent said a single word. 'Karma'.

(Break)

"You bastard. What in the nine levels of hell were you thinking when you told my Father's ADVISOR that we were married?" she shouted, her voice hitting new decibels even his hearing was finding it hard to compensate for. A red brow raised as the Princess spun around on her foot to glare nastily at his reflection in the mirror. Their quarters were state of the art, nearly tastefully antique, on the Wutain flag ship. A half drained cup of water and an open packet of tablets for motion sickness were all that remained of an earlier frantic scramble for relief.

Genesis' lips quirked upwards when the girl spun on her heel once more. "Even worse, I find out my father has over reacted and called in the rest of Avalanche to search for me. I should kill you." she stopped with a finger pointed at his nose and then a sudden enraged shout once more reaping into the air. Her arms swatted the air and another heated glare burned through his pages of Loveless.

"Perhaps you need something else to think about?" he offered, flipping the page on his book. Her stuttering breath brought his eyes briefly up as she gave him a half hearted glare that spoke more of horror at a repeated memory. "Perhaps you already have something else to think about."

"I hate you." she said slowly, heated words dropping like venom to feast upon an unwary man's soul. Fortunately for him, he had long since grown accustomed to such deliberate poison.

"One would question his sanity if you did not." Genesis replied. "I did kidnap you, take part in the destruction of your country, was friends with the very man who tried to destroy the world, and am perhaps the cause of his own downfall."

Yuffie's mouth dropped open as she tried in vain to once more find some means of hurting the arrogant ape. "Gah." she screamed once more. Flopping down onto the mattress, the princess buried her head into her pillows and proceeded to try and ignore the world.

Smirking, Genesis returned to his reading in silence.

(Break)

Vincent's phone rang once again in the following hours after Cloud and Nanaki had arrived to help with the search. On the other end of the line, Cid rambled off on how the missing ninja had run off with some pretty born city boy from Midgar and gotten married. That alone should not have raised his concerns and yet…

"We will need a ride to their destination, Cid." Vincent interrupted the fuming man. "I don't think Yuffie would have forgotten her phone even if she was getting married. Especially not on the cliff faces outside of Midgar."

Silence would have long ago proven to be a preferred answer except he was never going to get that. Not with men and women like Cid and Yuffie attached to the team. It was something he had found comfort in since his awakening. "Girl's nothing but trouble. Just like another person on this damned planet we all know."

Vincent ended the phone call before the pilot could truly get going and turned to face the silent figures of his companions. Cloud gave him a stiff nod in understanding as the three of them stood there waiting for their ride to come to them. Nanaki alone voiced the question that was on all of their minds.

"I wonder what kind of man Yuffie has taken up with…"

"With luck, one who can take her personality with a grain of good will." Cloud answered them.


	6. Blessings

A/N: Many thanks to Mystic 777 who beta'd this chapter, helped with ideas when they were waning, and over all keeping me going with it. Arigato.

Chapter Six

Snapping down a hand, Tifa Lockhart wrapped it ruthlessly around the land-line's receiver and brought the cursed ringing object to her ear. 'Not again.' she thought with a scowl. Taking a moment to force a pleasant voice to the surface she greeted the caller with;

"Strife Del…" She trailed off as the noise on the other side interrupted her. She quickly recognized the sound of the Shera's engines. "Cloud?"

"We found Yuffie." Cloud answered her. "Cid is taking us to a rendezvous point to meet with her. I'll contact you with further information when we do."

"Alright," Tifa answered. "How is she doing? Do you know?"

A brief sound of silence followed where she thought she heard Cloud ask Vincent a question and then a gasp of air.

"Cloud? Is everything alright?" she prodded.

"She is traveling with a man." he responded. "There was a report that they are involved."

Tifa's eyes widened at the thought before a wry smile appeared on her lips. "I wonder if that's why she went on those recent materia hunts."

"…why do you say that?" Cloud asked.

"Yuffie has always been looking for a reason to cart off and hunt down materia, right? What if she met someone during one of those trips and decided to keep it secret?" Her amusement with the idea erased some of the worry she held onto as a result of their friend missing. "Have her call me as soon as she can, Cloud. Yuffie's capable of taking care of herself, but I still worry. Okay?"

"Yeah. I'll… consider what you said before about her. However the relationship between Yuffie and this man is still suspicious to me." Cloud responded. "Cid's almost here. I'll call you later."

"Yeah, later." Tifa answered.

(Break)

"You don't think this is gonna cause me problems do you?" Yuffie mumbled sleepily hours after her previous exclamations against Genesis' character from her side of the bed.

Opening his eyes, the Red Soldier rolled up on his left shoulder to look down at the glaring Ninja as she continued to ramble on in incoherent sentences. Her gray eyes eventually closed in sleep and Genesis felt a smirk return to his lips. The Kisaragi Princess certainly had a way with dealing with people that would exhaust anyone unprepared to deal with her.

Raising his hand to his mouth, Genesis carefully removed his red glove until his hand was free of the confining leather. Glancing briefly at the number on his hand, he rolled his eyes. A black roman numeral three stood out starkly on his flesh. Hollander's work of course. Any man or woman who fell into the dead doctor's hands would have been marked like this as a form of insult to Hojo. All of his 'failures' were marked to mimic how Hojo had marked all of his successes. Scoffing at the old memories, Genesis replaced the glove and returned his attention to the princess he was determined to win over.

In a world where the Heroes had defined themselves against his 'brother' there was a need to finish carving out the path that remained before them. He was determined to carry a lover with him over that path once it was finished and into newer adventures. As was predicted by the Goddess' words, he was determined to keep his chosen consort to aid him in renewing all that Jenova's machinations had taken away.

Life would return to the barren world Gaia had become and in so doing he would prove his rightful place as a Hero and claim the last Princess.

"I wonder if Godo remembers me…" Genesis drawled softly as he lay back down.

(Break)

"My daughter, crown princess of Wutai, and future ruler of this country is with who?" Godo's rage was admirably suppressed by the collected patience of a man who raised an independent tom-boy ninja daughter. He glared down at the crouching ninja that surrounded him, the three men each twitching under their masks to try and suppress the amusement their princess had unknowingly granted them.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, highness." The advisor answered him. "The pair of them have claimed marriage though there is no documentation to support the claim of this information."

His brow twitched before a wry grin spread across his lips. "Is that so? Chancellor, bring me the scrolls on tradition, laws, and family obligation."

"Sire." A bald man complied before scurrying away to the hidden alcoves and retrieving the demanded artifacts. Setting them out on the low table before the throne, the chancellor backed away as Godo slumped down in front of them. Unrolling each scroll, the father gave a menacing grin that would mirror one of his only child's.

"Claim to be married, huh. No proof, huh." His hands moved quickly as he shifted through the scrolls and settled on the Laws of Wutai. Unfurling the scroll, he quickly made his way to a clear space of parchment under the rules and obligations that determined the rights of marriage. With a few brush strokes, he amended the law concerning royalty, spouses, and conquering enemies.

"Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." He laughed. "Chancellor, get me the royal planners. We've a wedding banquet to arrange for my little girl. We're going to need everything we got to pull this one off."

Leaning closer to his associates, the lead ninja chuckled darkly at the coming battle royal that the princess would no doubt be prepared to unleash once Godo's plan was revealed.

"Sire," The chancellor said as he paled, "Isn't this going just a tad bit far?"

"You can find and bring in a large monster for our 'conquering hero' to defeat too. Yes, and Leviathan's soul, it'll be a glorious victory." Godo rambled, his gray eyes shooting daggers into his chosen servants. "Have Yuffie's maid servants prepare her wedding attire. I want the best we have… And bring me her mother's hair comb box."

The servants… those who cared to save their peace of mind, quickly complied.

(Break)

Shivering in her sleep, Yuffie rolled over and threw an arm over Genesis' red clad chest. Mumbling in her sleep, she added another threat. "…dad'll get ya."

"He will try, little ninja." Genesis answered her softly. Tucking an arm around Yuffie's shoulder, the red haired Soldier drifted into a somewhat peaceful sleep. On his stomach lay the open pages of Loveless, glinting under the cresting light of dawn.

Act two caught the sunlight as it slowly streamed in through the window, highlighting the silvery text scrawled across the pages surface.

'There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the Goddess…' the rest was hidden in the shadows of their sleeping bodies.

(Break)

He stood alone, staring into the night sky as contemplation consumed him. Over the last few weeks he had learned much about his ninja friend Yuffie, and to learn she had taken company with a man…

Vincent's claw creaked under the pressure of his grip.

The girl… she was important to him.


	7. Confrontation

A/N: Tribute and thanks to Mystic 777 for waiting and working on this chapter even when I was being a brat. Arigato… :D

Chapter Seven:

"Ick." Yuffie complained, tipping the spoonful of soggy cereal back into the bowl and then pushing it away. Looking over at her temporary roommate and husband, the ninja scowled at the continued image he presented to her. "Why do you keep reading that book over and over again?"

Peering over the edge of the book's worn cover, Genesis gave her a considering look before setting the work aside. "The answer is in the words, Princess. Have you never read the play of Loveless itself? Heard it's final act or considered what it might mean to your life?"

Shaking her head, the gray-eyed ninja set her chin in her palm. "I've seen the play, but the actors were so bad, I couldn't understand what they were trying to get across. Like this one guy, he kept mixing up the different lines and the woman was dressed in the gaudiest dress to cross Don Corneo's threshold."

"Then perhaps I should enlighten you." Genesis offered dryly.

She snickered. "No thanks, I'm sure the kabuki actors back home wouldn't mind hearing all about. Last time I was there they were discussing re-doing some of the older plays in a hip-hop fashion. They even asked me to join them to do some kick ass ninja stuff."

"Have you ever heard the final act, Yuffie Kisaragi?" Genesis prompted.

"I don't think anyone ever has even heard of the last act, Genesis Rhapsodos." she mockingly answered.

His lips twisted with amusement as he drew the red blade and set it on the table between them. There he ran a finger over the etched in words and read them aloud. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the skies, the seas. I offer thee this silent sacrifice."

"What the heck was that?" Yuffie demanded, eyes widening with the phrase turning around in her head.

"It was once said that Loveless was a prophecy of three men and their trials. I once believed my friends and I were meant to live out our lives according to that play. We might even have come close to fulfilling the roles outlined. Now though that I've heard some of what's happened from you I believe we merely opened the gates on it." The conversation halted as the mess hall door was rudely thrust open. Vincent stalked in with silent grace, his eyes darted around the room with the same quiet efficiency Genesis had seen in the better Turks.

The red head's hand lashed out quickly, snapping up the unsheathed Rapier bringing it into a guarded position before Yuffie could so much as blink. Likewise, the gunman had already drawn the Cerberus and met the other's possible threat with the weapon poised to kill. Turning her head in both directions, Yuffie's mouth twitched as she took in the similar red and black clothing preferences. Both men's eyes filled with a hardened, killing intent, mouths set in similar grim lines. The similarities were too much for her and she nearly fell out of her chair bubbling with laughter.

The entire moment was only ruined by the two men giving the younger woman long suffering sighs. Vincent more then Genesis… Slowly, the two men stood down, though neither slipped their chosen weapons into sheathe or holster. Cloud's own arrival brought the giggling ninja to a halt at the blonds grimmer then normal expression. Walking around the table Cloud reached to grasp Yuffie's arm and pulled the female to her feet. Slipping his phone into her hand he gave her a brusque order.

"Call Tifa, she's worried about you. After that, call your father and tell him to stop harassing the bar." Turning to Genesis and Vincent he gestured for both men to sit.

Neither seemed ready to comply until Genesis spoke. "You're the trooper that hung out with Angeal's puppy. Last time I saw you, you were suffering mako poisoning."

Cloud's burning blue eyes met his without a qualm. "I got over it." he answered. "We need to discuss your relationship with Yuffie."

"What of it?" Genesis answered him, reclaiming his seat as he spoke. Briefly he toyed with the idea of challenging the blond haired warrior only to dismiss the notion when yet a third companion walked into the room. Promptly taking a position near Yuffie, the red furred beast placed his paws up on the table. His single eye glared back at Genesis.

"We've heard that the two of your are deeply involved." Cloud concluded sounding for all the world like an overly protective big brother. The grim determination in his eyes lent a chill to the air as he leaned slightly over the table so that he was closer to Genesis.

Genesis smirked at him, his red gloves spreading over the table. "Yuffie is capable of caring for herself as much as deciding for herself." he stated. "She chooses to stay and has the power to leave if she truly wanted to."

The ninja's dubious expression would have tipped anyone off that his claim wasn't entirely true. Her scowl melting into an impish grin as she retaliated by loudly exclaiming into the phone about Vincent and Genesis. "I swear to you, Tifa. They could be brothers or something. Hold on a sec. Cloud does your phone have picture capability?"

Pulling the phone from her ear, the ninja began to examine it only to grin widely at the blond. "Found it."

Just as swiftly as snatching materia, the girl had taken a picture of Genesis, Cloud, Red XIII, and Vincent all at the table. Reaching out, Cloud snapped the phone back from her and gave the ninja a look that spoke of future retribution. Visibly paling, the female crossed her arms with a pout before she prompted them with;

"I thought you wanted me to call Godo?"

Glancing away in discomfort at Yuffie's pout, Genesis slipped the Rapier back into it's place at his back.

Answering the ninja's mock pouting he slipped a hand into his cloak to produce her lost phone. Squealing in excitement, Yuffie grasped the device and promptly redialed Tifa's number to give her more information about the similarities between the two men.

"We've other business to discuss, Yuffie." Red XIII reminded her after seeing what she was doing. "Your relationship with this man, I believe."

"Shin-Ra tried to erase him something I am sure Cloud is just as aware of what that Company used to be capable of." Vincent amended for them. "Everything I've read can easily conclude these facts and as such, perhaps you Cloud, have the most in common. Project G was just another part of the former Jenova Project. Hojo's records recorded both of…"

"Vincent," Cloud nearly growled. "My story is not why we are here. I know this man is Genesis Rhapsodos, his demeanor has hardly changed from when I last encountered him."

"Ah, they're getting cuddly, Tifa." Yuffie teased, drawing out the directive that the men were 'bonding' in a less then suiting fashion. Winking at Cloud, the ninja tossed a hand over her shoulder as she absently scratched at the nape of her neck ignoring the dual glares sent the blond's direction.

Narrowing his eyes, Cloud jerked his thumb at Yuffie. "Explain yourselves."

In the past he might have argued with the command or even attacked the offender who dared make such a demand of him. This however was different. Cloud Strife was the kind of man he had once hoped to be. A hero in spite of all the things that had come against him. A sudden kick to his knee ended the introspective thought and he found himself glaring at Yuffie as she twisted away to begin answering the woman 'Tifa's' questions.

"As you wish." Genesis conceded. "Yuffie did not wish her father to know she was traveling alone with a man unmarried without benefit of a prior relationship as business associates."

"You're not married?" Vincent asked incredulous.

Yuffie's head shot up as Genesis graced them with a self assured smirk that once earned the ire of many a SOLDIER. "She joined me to make sure I didn't hare off and try to destroy the world again."


	8. The Man Thing

Chapter Eight: She Was Bored

She was bored out of her skull as the four males in the room either glared daggers at each other or spoke softly of things she could care less. Perhaps when they realized she possessed their materia and a few other items of importance they might realize she was not one to ignore. The conversation with Tifa had long since ended and now that boredom had set in; she was going to liven things up once more. Dropping a hand on her pilot's shoulder, Yuffie shot him a wide grin.

"We're dead in the water for what reason?" Yuffie asked looking up through the glass paned window at the airship hovering just in front of the water bound ship. "Besides the fact Cid has his Shera right in front of us."

"The safety regulations you insisted on, Princess, includes stopping for all recognized Avalanche associates unless otherwise directed by you personally." he answered her.

"Ah, well…" Frowning a bit Yuffie shot her eyes back to the Shera then back towards the hall where the smooth voices of her male companions and kidnapper spoke to each other. With a grin spreading across her cheeks, Yuffie dashed down the corridor until she came back to her room's entry point. Freezing, she gaped as Cloud pressed a hand over his eyes to relieve some kind of stress as Vincent and Genesis glared blue murder at one another.

"Damn, do you two look like some went All Creation on your butts. What happened while I was gone, Cloud?" the ninja asked the stoic blond.

"Genesis and Vincent have discovered a common thread in their lives and their continued association." Cloud answered her after drawing his hand away from his eyes. Mako blue pierced her to the floor as her former leader hefted himself to his feet and walked over. A heavy hand clapped down across her shoulder and tugged her insistently towards the hallway. Red XIII followed them as Genesis let out a soft hiss of Loveless.

At that, the grimmer of the two continued his silent contemplation. "Cloud, tell me what happened?"

"Genesis is one of the Super Soldiers created for the Jenova project like Sephiroth. He was the one that the Deepground Tsviets were spliced from." he responded. "Amongst that there are the conditions through which the two of them share. Vincent has information he needs to be confirmed and I now have further business with Shin-Ra."

"So, you guys are leaving?" Yuffie prodded from him.

Looking down at the smaller girl, Cloud gave a firm nod of his head. "We need you to make sure he doesn't try anything. Guard him, watch him, do whatever you have to in order to make sure we have warning in case he tries anything off hand."

"Great. I get to hang out with Mister Poetry some more." Yuffie chirruped. "Spiky, we're going to Wutai to meet with Godo. By now he's heard the rumor about us being married and all."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Yuffie's head dipped once to the ground. Toeing the steel deck beneath her feet, she puffed out her explanation. "Godo's not going to be happy with me claiming to be married much less to Genesis. He's one of the initial guys that took over Wutai and later abandoned his post."

"Yuffie." the blond prodded.

"Fine. Dad is probably going to throw some kind of banquet. It would be great if you could get everyone together and meet us there. Just in case I have to plan a coup de gras and seize the thrown."

Grunting, Cloud nodded his commitment to the plan.

(break)

Jumping to his feet, the blue-eyed male glared at his recent acquaintance before settling into pacing about the room. His red leather clad hands continuously clenched and unclenched as he tried to find some answer to what he had just learned. His already pale features paled even further when the former Turk reached into his ragged red cloak to withdraw a phone.

"You are wanted on numerous charges of murder, attempted murder, and treason by the Shin-Ra military. The World Regenesis Order is also offering a reward for any information that can be found on you, 'G'." Vincent stated dryly. "Your further acquaintance with Sephiroth and part in the Jenova Project are just the tip of the things against you."

"I'm not planning to destroy the world anymore." Genesis barked, hands unclenching before jerking his book from the table and pressing it into his hidden coat pockets. "I have learned to accept the 'Will of the Goddess'."

"You kidnapped my associate Yuffie Kisaragi from a treasure hunt." Vincent responded blandly.

Genesis found a smirk twisting at the corners of his lips. "You sound jealous."

"Regardless of my personal feelings for her what you have done is unforgivable."

Having sparred with the best and learning wisdom from Gaia's Goddess the red head nodded. "I intend to make it up to her. I needed a guide and someone powerful enough to aid me in my pursuit of answers. The Planet has changed since my day."

"Enough. What are your true intentions for my comrade?"

"My intentions are obvious to any fool who cares to actually see it. I wish to fulfill the last act of Loveless, marry well, and to follow my duty as Soldier rather then as a monster." Genesis answered him. "Yuffie Kisaragi is a princess and every princess needs to rescued once in awhile. I will be there for that task to win her hand."

"You are courting her." Vincent drawled.

"Did you have invested interest for me not to do so?" the Soldier countered him.

"Our companion is precious to us. You will die if anything happens to her under your watch." Vincent promised him. "Having crossed paths with Sephiroth ourselves and come out as we did, you would be a mere breeze."

"Do not take me so lightly, Turk." Genesis snapped, blue eyes raising with a promised glow of retribution at the threat.

The former host of Chaos starred back at him in resolution as he spoke. "The same can be said for me, Soldier."


	9. A Second

A/N: Chapter dedicated to Mystic 777. :D Thanks for the help…

Chapter Nine: A Second

"Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." The plan was perfect. All any one had to do was wait until the Princess returned home to fulfill their final obligations to the command of a falling empire. It would be the next generations' obligation to turn it all around with the resources Yuffie obtained. It would come true just as it should.

Even if they had to put up with the failure Shin-Ra commander Genesis Rhapsodos.

The Red Commander had been one of their first attackers during the war and the crimson squad's first defeat. The man had only been a boy then. Completely and absolutely without mercy for those who fell in battle at his sword. His men knew him for his loyalty though. He was charismatic, charming, and had a passion for duty. A proper foil for the energetic, rambunctious, and overly sneaky ninja that was their princess.

"Hido, get our people on gathering information on my beloved daughter's husband. Uncover everything from his parents, his military career, and what he was doing since. By Leviathon, I underestimated that man only once and it was the tip of our undoing." Godo called out, turning his attention back to the guest list he was creating. "I wonder if Yuffie's employer might have some information we could use. Hido, get me Commissioner Reeve Tuesti on the phone."

"Yes, sire." The harassed servant responded, bowing low before making his escape.

Making an adjustment on the guest list, Godo laughed lowly once more. "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk."

(break)

The shiver across her spine had absolutely nothing to do with her status, Yuffie acknowledged as she scrambled across the netting of her ship. Pushing herself off one of the longer mainsails towards the ropes below, the ninja back flipped a second time that morning to catch the whirling Conformer mid air. Below her, watching in various states of awe and consternation were the crew and her companions. This high in the air, the Princess was able to vent some of the building frustration that she had been unable to deal with in part thanks to Genesis.

With Vincent deeming that she needed a bodyguard on top of all that, Yuffie had felt ready to scream. Now she felt as if something very bad was coming next. Almost as if, it was on par with the Sephiroth Incident.

Falling swiftly towards the ground, Yuffie screamed when suddenly two very warm arms wrapped around her and tugged her upwards until she balanced precariously above the ship's deck. Amused laughter let the female know exactly what had happened before even her stomach could catch on.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, put me down," she demanded softly.

The red haired commander snorted at the order before seeking to bury his face into her darker tresses of hair. "If I did that I would have to share you with the rest of the world, my White Rose."

"Th… that's just too bad." Yuffie hissed at him when a motion brought her attention to the position beside them. The glaring red of Vincent's eyes met hers before they flicked upwards to meet Genesis.

The Soldier smirked at him as he slid his cheek slightly against the slight ninja's short brown hair. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Put Yuffie down. She requested to be released from your hold." The gunman stated.

"Now why would I do that, old man?" Genesis drawled. "If my little ninja wanted down so quickly I am sure she could do so on her own with no help from a _former_ Turk."

The mocking tone failed to bring the anger Genesis was used to drawing out of people as the Gunman calmly began to ascend the rope ladder to reach the pair. Raising his head to assess the quickly moving gunman, the Soldier let out a low breath as he gently set Yuffie aside on the space just below him. The sea faring vessel bucked gently on the waves as the red-coated man crouched low before launching himself to a spot arresting the ascending Vincent's progress.

"Spar with me." Genesis demanded. "If you win I'll leave the Princess be for the rest of the day."

Red eyes shot up beneath the thick black fringe of his hair when a solemn nod agreed to the outrageous display of male posturing. Tensing up, the ninja above them scowled at the display of arrogance from both men.

"Hey," she shouted at the pair as the jumped down from their positions. "What's with the pissing contest?"

At the reception of no answer, the lone female from Avalanche nearly growled as the two men continued to ignore her as they each began a cursory check on their weapons. An unspoken word slipped roughly over her tongue as the younger female back flipped off her _safe_ perch to land between the two beginning duelists.

"Who in the hell do you two think you are to ignore me?" Yuffie demanded as she came up to her full height. Placing two hands on her hips, the ninja shot a glare at both men as Genesis smirked at her display of power. A grunt from Vincent and the man calmly scooped her up to set her aside beside the observing Cloud.

"Hey," she protested.

"Stay here." Vincent ordered her.

Growling again, the ninja made to re-enter the combat zone when Cloud stopped her. A shake of his head brought her determination to a halt. "Why can't I?" she demanded of her former leader.

"Vincent needs to be certain that Genesis is not a threat to us or you. Though his reasons might be many, I believe he was worried something had happened to you that could not be undone. This is his way of handling it." the blond warrior answered her.

Yuffie bristled. "They are fighting over me, you mean."

"Yes." Cloud answered her. "They need to resolve this before we can go home."

Spinning her head to look at the prepping fighters, Yuffie brought both hands to her mouth and shouted. "Either of you dies, I'll feed your rotten corpse to Leviathon."

"By the Goddess, will you please silence your wailing?" Genesis barked back.

"Prick." Yuffie snapped.

"Enough…" Vincent drawled, cocking his pistol as he took his stance. "Let us begin this spar you demanded."

Bowing slightly, Genesis moved, the Rapier taking on the light of the morning sun to burn furious red. The sharp clang of metal echoed across the deck of the ship as Cid's eyes opened wide from his position aboard the hovering Shera. The two figures cloaked in red and black moved with a lethal grace the pilot had only ever seen in two others.

"Ah, sXXt." the pilot cursed. "This is all that damn ninja's fault."


	10. Man Handling

A/N: Thank you to my BETA Mystic 777 and a tribute to Sinnatious for the Fifth Act. Wonderful writing. I don't say it if I don't mean it. Check out Escape Plan Green for some wonderful Zack plotting by Mystic 777.

Chapter Ten

Genesis' spars never lasted long, as even the most robust training rooms couldn't withstand his destructive capabilities. The two men that now clashed were the greatest living specimens of the Jenova Project that produced the man called Sephiroth. The crack of a gun into the open space between the two combatants warned the observors of the shift of tactics in their small fight.

Flipping into a spiral cut leap, Genesis sliced through the bullet that tore itself on a pattern towards his position. Arching a brow at the dark haired warrior wrapped in his crimson cloak the former Shin-Ra commander dropped back towards the ground smirking with inspiration. A long black wing spread from the commander's shoulder, propelling him forward. Sparks flew as Vincent blocked the red Rapier with his gun.

Red eyes narrowed in determination and in the background, Yuffie let out a loud curse. Booted feet were already moving from behind him when the Soldier spun to face the newest threat. Mako blue eyes snapped in open fury at the red haired commander. Was it something I said?" Genesis drawled.

"Remnant." Cloud accused, his Fusion sword pressing harder against the Rapier as Vincent drew back from the two combatants.

"Ah," The red haired commander snickered. "You think that like you, I bear Sephiroth's insignificant genes. So sorry to disappoint, boy."

Genesis heaved his body upwards and back as Cloud snapped forward intending to cut the oblivious man into pieces. The hovering Shera jerked slightly to the left as the winged man dove up past the slash to escape the infuriated faux Soldier. Twisting his Rapier in his hand, Genesis called for his spells of fire to blast the man who defeated Sephiroth when Yuffie sent her Conformer spinning between them.

"THAT is ENOUGH." The ninja shouted. Making a tight fist around a marble size greed orb, the female thrust her left arm out with a shout. "Stopaga."

All motion ceased as Cloud, Genesis, and the lurking Vincent crashed to the ground. Crossing the steel deck that separated the four of them, Yuffie kicked their weapons away from their hands. Planting her hands on her hips the dark haired girl glared down at them.

"Enough is enough, boys. This is my country's ship and there for my property. My rules. My life. Vincent you're going to stop trying to bait Genesis. Genesis you will cease any attempts to make my life more difficult and as for you Cloud… Quit being a pain in my ass. If you want to stay then stop this male posturing thing you got going on. Leviathan knows I've got enough to think about with Wutai less then two days away."

Releasing the spell, she crouched near the growling blond to extend a hand. "He's no remnant of Sephy, Cloud. Like you and Vincent, Gen-gen just got caught up in things he didn't ask for. You know what I mean?"

Blue eyes turned away from her as Cloud pushed himself up. "He could…"

"So could you." She whispered softly. "So could Vinnie or me. Even Tifa could become a threat(,) but all Gen-gen is guilty of is existing."

Blanching at the sudden shift in the ninja's manner, Genesis responded to the plight with a sudden snap of his wing vanishing. "Why is it that you responded the way you did, Cloud?"

"Sephiroth… Sephiroth possessed a wing similar to yours." Cloud responded. "The last time he was here…"

Shaking his head, the red head likewise clambered to his feet in tune with Vincent. "Loveless Act one would fit what has happened to our beloved Gaia. Only with the blessings of Minerva have I been able to over come and finally embrace what I nearly lost."

Stalking to his sword, Genesis retrieved the blade to hold it up to the light. "Have you ever heard the fifth act, Cloud Strife?"

"Once, long ago." Cloud answered him. "That is something for another day, Genesis Rhapsodos. I won't ask you to explain." He added as Yuffie's glare returned.

"The meal's ready." She huffed at them. Spinning on her heels the ninja bounced off towards the ship's mess hall before glancing back at the three men over her shoulder. "The next jerk who interrupts my training will learn first hand just how kick ass I really am."

Leading the way, Yuffie slipped into the kitchens. Much to the cooks' horror, she promptly raided the cooling trays of lunch meat, bread, and cheese. Grey eyes narrowed on the harassed cooks as she gestured to the silently approaching males. "Make sure the idiots eat something. I've got to take care of some business before I lose my job."

Snapping open her phone, the Princess spun away to take over a silent corner of the dining hall. Glancing in confusion towards Cloud, Genesis arched a brow. "What kind of job would the Princess have?"

Vincent shook his head. "She's in command of the WRO's information gathering."

Genesis frowned. "She's a spy."

"I'm an assassin, you idiots. All ninja are assassins, which you should know since you're all former Shin-Ra." Yuffie stated assuredly. "We would have won that war too if Godo had fricken listened to me."

Muttering back into her phone, the gray eyed young woman slipped a note pad from one of her pockets to write a harried scrawl of notes across the lined surface. Moments later, their attention was drawn by the steaming plates of food placed before them. Lounging on his own against the wall, Red XIII finally pushed himself to join the rest of them.

Looming over his beef stew the giant red beast met the amused eyes of Genesis as he set red paws upon the table. "Can someone pass the salt?"


	11. Personal Conquest

A/N: Author thanks her beta and grins. Arigato, Mystic 777.

Chapter Eleven: Personal Conquest

It was late.

With her friends and Genesis suddenly pushed together, she was left with little time to enjoy herself. Her earlier plans to cause mischief had gone out the window the moment they started their little pissing contests with one another.

"Those men shouldn't need me as a babysitter. Little brats." Yuffie grumbled nearly half heartedly with her attention being taken up by the object she carried with her.

She curled up in an arm chair and grunted at the stolen book spread over her lap. The lines of written poetry inside reminded her of the dull and boring lessons she had been forced to learn as a child. Yet there was something different about these words.

They almost reminded her of Cloud and Vincent, with the long dead Aerith taking the place of the Goddess. Picking the book up, Yuffie raised it up so the light fell on the second half of the fourth act. Reading it aloud, Yuffie completely missed when someone entered the room.

"_In my own salvation and your eternal slumber. _Whatever that means. This is weird." She muttered, biting down on her lip. She gasped when a red gloved hand grasped the top of the book and gently plucked it from her fingers. "Genesis, I was reading that."

Turning around in her seat, she glared at the tall red haired man as he smirked down at her. "The second half of that act is best explained as two friends fighting to the death, one sacrificing himself to save the other."

"Well, that's morbid." Yuffie grumbled, crossing her arms over the top of the chair. "So, why do you like it so much?"

Laughing at her confused pout, Genesis slipped onto the couch beside her. "It is a tale of sacrifice, heroes, and what it takes to meet the demands of being a hero. In many ways, Loveless can be seen as a prophecy that has come to pass."

Yuffie twitched at the implications of what he was saying. "What the heck does that mean?"

Leaning close, the red haired commander whispered into her ear. "Sephiroth was hailed a hero by the people. Angeal died by the very hands of the one he trained. As for his Puppy, well, who better than your own leader to answer that question. The three of whom this play prophesied have lived out their story. Now we will see what the fifth act holds in store for the rest of the world."

"I don't think so." The ninja countered. "Sure, Sephiroth was a hero, but then he then tried to blow the world apart. Plus he had this thing for his mother that I'm not entirely sure was healthy. I don't know about these other guys either but well… I think that Cloud and Vincent have more in common with that play than anyone."

Shrugging, Genesis flipped the pages back to the first act. Reading aloud, he recited the first paragraph. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting. What do you think this act means then, little ninja?"

Yuffie stuck out her tongue at him. Leaning closer to him, the dark haired woman poked the cover of the book. "Cloud, Vincent, and Aerith. I suppose there might be elements I'm not considering, but let's go over what happened recently. Some of ole' Seph's remnants went crazy. The went to Edge, used some Jenova cells, and summoned him back to the land of the living. Just as always, Cloud raced in, swung that sword of his around, and kicked his butt. Vinnie did something similar after that whole Deepground thing came to light."

"I've not only read that play a few times today, but I've seen the damn play as many times as a woman can take. Trust me, Gen-gen, there isn't anything I've missed." Yuffie finished before retrieving the book from the Soldier. "And even if I missed something it doesn't matter because life can't be scripted."

Green eyes widened at the woman's audacity. "You think that I take Loveless too personally?"

Yuffie smiled. "Gen-gen, let me spell it out to you. Capital c-i-r-c-u-m-s-t-a-n-t-i-a-l. That spells circumstantial, my red haired friend. I'm not disputing the tale you love, I'm just saying you might be seeing more to it than there really is."

"I don't believe this." Genesis growled at her. "How can you just dismiss something so vital? Especially when the goddess herself has revealed her will to me."

"If you start calling for your mommy, I'm gonna All Creation your butt and send you packing to the Lifestream, pal. I'm sure Levi would love to meet you too." The ninja quipped.

Scowling at her, Genesis tapped the top of the book. "The goddess can be called either Minerva or Jenova, my dear. I think it depends upon one's point of view."

A finger pointed at his nose. "In my land, there was another way of putting things. There are those who think about materia and then there are those who go out and get it. I'm not just thinking about materia, pal. I'm getting it and then some."

"What does that have to do with Loveless?" Genesis asked bluntly, more then a little confused by the shift in conversation.

Yuffie shrugged. "I was just wondering if this goddess chick has any materia like ole' Levia does."

"You're insane, aren't you?" Genesis asked her point blank. "There is no other word to describe what you are telling me."

Yuffie grinned at him. "You know you love me."

He snorted, caught her chin in his palm, and brought his lips close to her own. "That, my dear princess, is an indisputable fact. I am glad you finally understand."

Gasping at the declaration, Yuffie's head reeled.

(break)

Godo froze in his pacing.

The very air seemed to thicken with anticipation as the people of Wutai gathered below the Pagoda in excitement of his coming speech. He was already low on time and now it was of the essence to get the very people he ruled in on the prank of a life time.

The Shin-Ra bastards would never know what hit them.

Amongst the chaos of the gathering people, Rufus Shin-Ra and his Turks watched the goings on with interested expressions. The nimble form of Tseng eventually appeared before them wearing a look of complete horror and befuddlement.

"What is it, Tseng?" Rufus asked.

"Sir, it seems that Specimen G is alive and is getting married to Yuffie Kisaragi. They are being escorted here by the Crimson squad and four members of Avalanche." Tseng watched his employer's expression as Rufus smiled. "Sir?"

"This is certainly amusing, Tseng. Gentlemen, please send our regards to the couple when they arrive. We should perhaps arrange a fitting gift for their… union." Rufus responded after a after a few seconds. "Yes. That will indeed work well. Elena, see to a proper selection of gifts for the bride. I'm sure Reno can handle something for Genesis. They do seem to have much in common."

"Aw man. You know I suck at picking gifts!" Reno groaned palming his face not a moment after the order was issued. "I'm going to need a drink for this and maybe a pay raise."

Hopeful green eyes met with cold blue, a contest of wills determining what would happen next before Reno muttered to himself. Slipping his hands in his pockets, the Turk Second in Command tilted his head down to look at his shoes.

"I will give you combat pay." Rufus finally conceded. "Not a gil more and you have to buy the gift out of your own pocket money."

"Deal." Reno cheered. "I know just what to get the ole' deserter too."


	12. Wedding Nerves

A/N: My thanks for Mystic 777's help in betaing this chapter. Please R and R.

Chapter Twelve Wedding Nerves

Reno was far from happy. An unhappy Reno often led to unhappy people. The Turk scowled at the formal gifts for a to-be married couple turning away from them in disgust. There was no way on Gaia was he going to be seen buying a blender or wineglasses. Those were not the things he would have expected to buy for a wedding for Vincent and Yuffie.

No, this was a wedding for a former Soldier and a ninja-princess.

Reno continued to scowl as he drifted out of the shop and headed further into the market place. Rows of wooden stalls and mobile carts diverted a wide street into heavy traffic flowing in in complete disorder. Stores held open on one side optional wares for the passers by to lure in by while others ran amok in the streets. One thing could be said about the Wutains. They knew where to hit the pocket books with their inflated prices. Maybe that was how Tseng managed to fund their payrolls despite the hit Shinra took after Meteor. The guy was born here after all. Pausing just outside a souvenir stand, Reno browsed the merchandise.

"Hey, pops. You got any All materia or maybe a Shiva?" he asked. "Maybe a couple of cats?"

"Are you blind as well as stupid?" the old man barked. "Now, would you be wanting one of these scarves? Or will you be wanting to clear out?"

Looking through the assembled items in the wheeled cart, Reno reached out and plucked a simple black and red one from the stack. "Here." he said, placing the Gil on the counter before turning and striding away.

The old man blinked as he counted the coins and just as suddenly snarled. He was a good hundred Gil short. Raising his head to shout at the man to come back, he found the red head gone. He could not exactly call him a thief. He had the Gil. "Short changer in the market place. Short changer."

(break)

"Rufus Shin-Ra." Godo addressed the white clothed man with forced civility. "What are you doing in my country?" The open veranda of his palace sheltered them the sun and allowed the patrolling guards to keep a clearer eye on the men.

The blond haired president of Shin-Ra Electric Company smirked at the fuming man. "Protecting a company investment. Genesis Rhapsodos was more than a member of our military. You might say he could be considered the last remaining piece of our little game, Godo Kisaragi."

"What do you want here?" Godo growled, his knuckles turning white from his suppressed rage. The bodyguards of the respective leaders subtly tensed, depending on Rufus' response, the war could renew to an unusual extent.

"Peace. We hold the means within our hands to create a truce between my company's army and your country's people. I know what you are intending for my commander. I concur that it is the best possible solution." Rufus stated.

Godo knew that gaping openly was uncouth, but this… this was not the response he expected. He thought that Rufus Shin-Ra would be biting his nails with dismay by the news.

Rufus gestured to the Turk at his side. "Tseng, if you would please give this man our gift."

Stepping forward, the Wutai-born Turk set a briefcase on the floor between the two kneeling men. Flicking the latches open, he opened the top to reveal seven red materia orbs. Each had a tag listing the name of the summons the orbs contained and Godo found him coming to his feet.

"They are nearly mastered and will produce more materia of the same variety." Rufus continued. "On top of these gifts we are willing to pay a portion of the wedding's financial burden."

Godo raised his searching gray eyes to meet Rufus Shin-Ra's amused blue eyes. "You got a deal."

"Wonderful. I believe we have some paperwork to go over then." Rufus acknowledged. "I've sent some of my men to gather your daughter's friends. Don't you think they should be here to witness this monumental occasion?"

Godo could only grin back at him. "I never knew you had such a side as this in your personality."

"That's only the half of it." Rufus answered him.

(break)

Genesis sat alone in the dark library after his conversation with Yuffie, pondering the opinions they expressed. They both related their lives to the tale of Loveless, yet the ninja he was falling in love with cast it all off has nothing more than coincidence. It was something of a shock.

He thought with her upbringing as a Wutain princess she might understand the subtle piece of literature. Had he been wrong to pursue this particular woman? She was the last remaining princess of the world. Yet, she did not need a protector.

So, why did he pursue her? Why did he feel so compelled to make her his at any cost?

"Minerva," Genesis groaned. He ran a red-gloved hand through his hair as he thought of how this had all come to be. Simply because he was lonely. Not for a guide or a hostage or even a faux bride. It was because she had some connection however tenuous to a past when Angeal had been alive. When he still dared to dream that there was good in the world.

Yet somehow, he had fallen in love with a ninja-she-devil who had a bigger heart then Zack Fair.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. He did not expect the answer to come from under the table.

"Like Vincent and Cloud, you are given too much thought. By saying her name so freely, I believe you have met the Goddess herself." Slinking out from under the table, Red XIII gazed up at the man in question. "My people are similar in many ways to the Cetra. We share a part of ourselves with the Lifestream and have some knowledge of what it can do."

"Why are you telling me this? Do you know what I caused?" Genesis asked him. "I once sought to destroy this world and all in it. I am the source of Sephiroth's madness."

"You are not any more. You did not create Sephiroth. Hojo did that. You have accepted your portion of the blame and now seek to protect a world that loathes you. I think that you can accomplish this in time. Minerva has shown herself to you." The cat stated back. "I am still a child to my people yet older than you. We have a saying that 'you only learn while you live'.

"You're either a smart-ass or possessed by Angeal," Genesis growled at the feline.

Red XIII barked out a laugh before flicking his flame lit tail. "Think what you like. It is late and I wish to sleep more. Goodnight Soldier Genesis. Do not let your thoughts consume you."

"Yeah. Same to you, kitten." the red commander said a slight smile tilting the corners of his mouth. Getting to his feet, he left the small library leaving Red XIII to his chosen accommodations.


	13. Testing Waters

A/N: Thanks again Mystic 777. Your suggestions are actually the basis for the next chapter. :D Now, everybody… Read and Review. Chances are the more reviews I get, the more likely this will end the way you want it to… Or perhaps I could even update faster. :D

Chapter Thirteen: Do You Love…

"Do you love him, Yuffie?" Vincent asked, watching the ninja as she flipped her Conformer over to check the weapon's edge. The bench edge pressed tightly into the former turk's legs as he leaned over the table. The dining room lighting offering shadows to obscure the young woman's expressions as she sharpened her weapon.

Looking up at the man, Yuffie sighed as she set a whetstone against a edge dulled edge. "I… can't really say." she answered quietly.

"That's not like you." Vincent cautioned her. "You decide these things faster then most people. Why hesitate now?"

Why hesitate now? Who was she kidding? Sure, she was attracted to Genesis but she was also in a boatload of trouble when she got home. Knowing her father's resources, he'd already know about the faux wedding and do something to unnecessarily complicate her life. Again.

"I really don't want to answer that question right now." Yuffie muttered before turning her attention back to the Conformer.

"Then when? Love is something precious, Yuffie." Vincent responded, leaning across the table between them. "Why would you wish to squander your chances?"

Grey eyes snapped up to the former Turks. "Love? You're kidding right? Surely you know as well as I do that a Princess can't just go falling in love willy-nilly. She has to be considerate of her people at all times…"

"Now you're just full of crap, Princess." Genesis snarled from the doorway. Stepping into the room, the red coated man stalked towards the pair. "You are not the type of person who would conform to a known standard. I know you well enough by now to understand that."

"You've barely known me for two weeks, you lame brain." Yuffie snarled back. "Love doesn't happen that fast."

"It can." Vincent's dark timbre countered her argument. "It can sweep you off your feet and steal away all reasoning. You'll do whatever you can to make the person you love smile and do whatever it takes to protect them."

"Vincent…" She whispered turning her head away to avoid the deep pain she saw reflected in his crimson eyes.

"I'm not asking you to fall in love with me, Princess." Genesis soothed. "Just to accompany me for a bit. Liking me might help a bit though I won't force it out of you."

The ninja flushed, caught between fury and embarrassment. "Just… shut up." she shouted, turning her back on the two men to continue sharpening her weapon.

"Vincent Valentine, I need to speak with Yuffie Kisaragi alone." Genesis said, his voice deceptively calm.

"Yuffie?" The gunman asked her, looking at the ninja from the side of his eye. Her shoulders stiffened under his prodding eyes before she nodded her head.

"Just go. I can handle this lunk head just fine." Yuffie answered.

Vincent nodded silently and laid a hand on Genesis's shoulder as he passed. A silent reminder that he was still being watched. "I will be talking to Cid. We need to plot our course for Wutai. We've wasted enough time here." he said before disappearing into the shadowy corridor.

Genesis waited until he could no longer hear the older man's heart beat and then turned to the ninja. "No more jokes, Princess. What will happen when we get to Wutai?"

Yuffie groaned. "Godo's likely arranged something 'special' for us. He has no problem making a big deal out of it either." Turning her Conformer slightly, she began to work on another edge. "Considering we told his people we were married, he'll be making a big deal out of it. Funny thing about his pranks is they're all traditional and legal."

"That doesn't tell me what I wanted to know." Genesis stated, walking further into the room. Unsheathing his Rapier, the red haired man stroked the edge of his own weapon before picking up Yuffie's polishing cloth and rubbing smudges from the blade. "Am I likely to lose my head?"

"No. Dad's a serious guy when he has to be, but knowing him… He'll use the opportunity to get something out of the deal. He is the one who taught me everything I know." Yuffie shrugged. "He'll probably want materia... But he could go after gil or any other resource we lost in the war."

Genesis snorted. "He's just like you then? That's helpful."

"No," Yuffie answered defensively. "I'm nothing like Godo. Just because we have similar methods doesn't mean we are anything alike. Like I prefer cats and dad likes birds."

"What about love?" Genesis prompted setting the weapon and cloth to the side before leaning over Yuffie's neck pressing her back into his stomach. "Or more specifically, how do you feel about me?"

Stalling her movements, Yuffie shut her eyes and shook her head. "You're cute, Gen-gen. I've said that before. I'm attracted to you, which you already know. I… just don't know if it's love."

Pulling back, the man chuckled. "It seems that is something we have in common then."


	14. Chill Out Cold Feet

A/N: THANK YOU MYSTIC 777 for your help. Please, please review everyone and tell my favorite beta thanks. :D

Chapter Fourteen: Chill Out Cold Feet

"Why is everyone so pushy about this love business lately? I'm not sure I'm in love, and it's none of their business!" Yuffie asked herself as she wiggled through the ventilation shafts and paused over an open space. The ship bucked as the vessel groaned to a stop dropping anchor. 'We must have reached Costa del Sol.'

She adored her Avalanche pals, but things were different with Genesis. Starting with Cloud, that guy stood out like a beacon of what a person should be. Tifa was the older sister and mother she had missed out on when growing up. Nanaki served more as an annoying little brother even with his advanced years. Vincent was simply her partner, the one she relied on to get her out of jams when on missions with the WRO and her oldest crush. There was Barret, the one who reminded her the most of a father who litterally did anything for his child. Cid was the one who challenged her, gave her a reason to fight back with more then shuriken. Maybe he was just fun to piss off… It was times like this that she really began to miss Aerith. That woman knew what to say and how to say it.

The real deal with Genesis though… He didn't treat her like a child. He certainly wouldn't take no for an answer. Laughing to herself, Yuffie remembered his reactions to her vomiting on his precious coat after their initial meeting. Genesis would recite that horrid poetry every time she confused him or challenged his views.

So how could that be love?

At least, that's the way it went until she had partnered up with Vincent for the World Regenisis Organization. Life in the WRO was pretty sweet after that. Then she went on vacation looking through the ruins of Midgar for materia.

That's when she had met him.

The red haired man that was going to give her father a heart attack when they met.

"Ugh." she groaned, disgusted with herself even more when she managed to get stuck for the tenth time since she began her exercises. "I miss being out in the field. Training sucks, big time."

(break)

The creaks and groans from the air vents had many a crew member looking up in concern when they heard a familiar voice cursing in Wutaian. The people who had built the narrow ship vents exchanged worried glances and in some cases a change of coin was made. A pale hand reached up to cover red glowing eyes as Vincent groaned. Raising a brow in surprise Genesis felt his mouth drop open when the vent above their heads gave an ear shattering screech and suddenly gave way. The dust and debris that came down with the metal raised a few questioning coughs before a female voice loudly proclaimed her displeasure with the aged material.

"Damn it. How can I practice my awesome ninja skills if my materials are out of date? And don't you dare give me that speech about taking care of my materials, Cloud Strife! If anyone should be lectured, it's Cid since this is his rust bucket!" Yuffie snarled, giving her former leader a death glare that merely had him smiling back.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just peachy." Yuffie snapped. "The ship is in motion, my stomach is acting like a seesaw, and the ventilation shaft just broke. A bird hasn't pooped on me yet, but I haven't gone outside yet..."

"Ah." Cloud answered smirking at his clumsy friend.

The ninja and the warrior merely shared glances before Yuffie plucked herself up from the debris and stalked from the room with as much dignity as her newly discovered limp allowed. Genesis let out a long hiss of breath and made to stand up when Vincent dropped a hand to his shoulder.

"Give her some space." The gunner advised.

"What has her so out of sorts?" The red haired man questioned, eyes still staring at the vacant door way before Red XIII answered him.

"That would be you and Vincent." The feline-like creature answered him. "Yuffie is confused about the things that have happened recently and is trying to sort them out. Unlike being out on land, there is no place to run from the problem on this ship."

"Unless she convinces Cid to take her elsewhere." Cloud pointed out earning a startled look from the others. "Yuffie is resourceful. Remember when she made off with all of our materia and ended up getting captured by Don Corneo?"

Vincent gave a low growl at the mention of episode. If the Turks hadn't eliminated the fat man, he would have enjoyed making the former criminal pay for his crimes. "I remember."

"It seems there is more to your story then I previously thought." Genesis observed.

"Indeed." Vincent agreed.

(break)

"Stupid men and their stupidness." Yuffie continued to mutter lowly to herself. "Can't even build a stupid ship right."

Stalking the hallways until she found herself in the kitchen, the ninja had settled herself onto a narrow counter with a spoon and a large container of chocolate ice cream. Snacking on the frozen dessert, the gray eyed princess continued to loudly express her displeasure with the world in general. The chefs and other kitchen staff wisely gave the shuriken hurling assassin a wide berth as she continued her ranting about the general lack of free space on the entire ship. Stabbing her spoon into the container, Yuffie swiped a lock of black hair from her eyes as she stared out the circular port window.

"Hey, cook, are there any life boats on this tug of boredom?" she asked in dully. If she couldn't get out of here soon, she was gonna hurl.

"Yes, my lady. Of course there are. Your personal vessel was loaded on board with the rest of the supplies when we came form Wutai." the man answered shrinking in on himself as his Princess grinned like a cat in a fish store.

"Really…" she drawled, scooping a spoon of ice cream from the container. "Does anyone else know about my baby?"

"No, my lady. As ordered, no one dares breathe a word about it." The cook shot a horrified look at his assistants when Yuffie leapt off the counter. Passing the cook her container of ice cream, the princess planted a large wet kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks. I'll get you a raise when I get back to Wutai. Later." she called out, hurrying from the room.

"Master, what did you just do?" One assistant asked softly.

The chef shook his head. "The princess needs her space." he answered firmly. "For all of our sakes, I did the best thing by telling her. With her temper it's just a matter of time before she starts practicing on moving targets."


	15. Flee or Flight

A/N: Shameless beta plugging here. Mystic 777 is one really cool beta. This piece was actually pretty lame before betaing and now it's much much better. Tell Mystic thanks cause I am. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 15: Flee or Flight

* * *

Yuffie fled through the ship until she reached the small confines of the ship's underbelly. Scrambling down the ladder that led to a small sea faring craft, the princess of Wutai grinned broadly as she remembered her past adventures. Shaking off the nostalgia, Yuffie raced to the open top of the vessel and fell short when she saw the insides of the sub gutted. Carefully, the ninja leaned over the inside of the vessel and examined the missing electronics. The wires that hung loose, taped off to prevent electrocution and metal frames nearly empty of their standard equipment. A hand scrounged around in search of a tool from beneath a console before darting back under once he acquired the equipment.

"What… happened… to… it? What have you done?" she shouted, turning to look at the scattered mechanics, Yuffie shot a crewman a venomous glare. "Well?"

The man glanced warily at the console in his hands before lightly setting it onto his work station. The hapless technician whispered."The equipment was out of date and the guidance systems were malfunctioning, princess."

"Oh, no." Moaning, Yuffie fell against the mini sub's open hatch. "So, what am I supposed to do now?"

She hung there despondently and the crew hesitantly returning to their work. Whenever she seemed to have control of her life someone snatched it away. Sighing, she plucked lazily at the thread coming off the bottom of her shorts. The ninja wasn't used to being trapped. Sure she took a lot of things head on, however if it began to become personal she often fled the area. She was used to chasing others down, not being chased down herself.

It had been ages since the last time she was forced to stay in a place longer than a month and at the end of that month she'd been ready to swear off civilization entirely and join a herd of wild chocobos... she'd even asked Cloud for hair advice so she could make a convincing bird. Cringing at the memory of his death glare, Yuffie shook her head.

She made a face as she finally gave in to find an answer on her own about the developing situation. Calling Godo for advice about love was definitely out of the question. Calling Tifa was pointless she'd loved Cloud since she was a teenager and Shelke wouldn't understand. Vincent definitely did not need to be involved any further. Cloud would just tell her to deal with it. Cid would pick on her and Nanaki wasn't exactly experienced in matters of the heart.

Brightening, Yuffie flipped her phone out of it's carrier and punched an auto-dial button.

'_Yuffie, aren't you on vacation?'_

"Yeah, listen Reeve, I've got a question for you. How do you know when you're in love?" she prompted quickly.

There was a strange sound from the phone and Yuffie felt her mouth quirk upwards. "What's the matter boss-man?" she asked innocently.

'_Isn't that a question you should ask your father or maybe even Tifa?'_The commissioner asked her. _'__This_ _is a little out of the blue there, Yuffie. Want to tell me what happened?'_

Yuffie groaned, loudly. "I met someone before I could figure out what I feel Vinnie, Cloud, Red, and Cid all got involved. The thing is… Reeve, he's from SOLDIER. He said… he knew Sephiroth before the guy went coo coo."

'_What is his name, Yuffie?'_Reeve asked hollowly.

"Genesis." she whispered. "He seems to be rather attached to the idea of touring the world with me as his guide."

'_Yuffie, whatever you're thinking… __be careful. __The name sounds familiar, but I don't remember off the top of my head. __Give me a couple days to work some things out. Alright?'_Reeve answered her.

Making a noise of disgust, the ninja answered. "That doesn't answer my question."

'_Just… go with it. Love isn't something you can exactly define.' _Her boss answered._ 'But Yuffie, don't confuse a crush with something more, alright?'_

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be careful and all that. Don't grow any gray hairs without me." she answered with an eye roll.

'_Yuffie… I mean it. Be careful. You're __one of our best agents_ _and more importantly a good friend. Call me if you need a bail out or something.' _With that the phone went dead and Yuffie sighed into the speaker. Clicking the device closed, the ninja leaned her head against the rim of her submarine.

"This is such a pain in the butt." she muttered.

(break)

Genesis growled darkly at the dark haired man that stood between him and finding Yuffie. "I've business to take care of."

"Yuffie needs time and space. Crowding her has never accomplished anything." Vincent argued.

"You act like a jealous guard hound." Genesis barked, itching to cleave the man in two as they stared fiercely at one another. "I only wish to make certain she's alright."

"She's alright." the former Turk assured. "We would have heard something by now?"

The two men glared silently at each other as Cloud suppressed a sigh. This was not going as he had expected it to. He really wanted to say something to them, but held back not wanting to draw their anger. After living four years with Tifa and even Marlene, he learned that no matter what they decided, the choice would be Yuffie's.

Despite his growing affection for the ninja, Vincent was still tied to his memories of Lucrecia.

From his own time in Shinra and the labs of scientists, Cloud could see how Yuffie's dramatic way of making everything come to life would attract Genesis.

Rubbing at his brow, he thought back to his own complicated situation with Aerith, Tifa, and Zack. No, adding his own opinion to the situation was largely unnecessary. They would work it out on their own. Sweeping past the two glaring men in black and red, Cloud headed for the dining hall to find something to eat.

"Yo, Spike, what's the hold out?" Cid's voice called out when he stepped into the hall. Beside him sat the yellow eyed Red XIII an amused expression in his eyes when Cloud groaned.

"The hold ups are in there trying to decide whether or not Yuffie is okay." Cloud answered. Turning on his heels he continued to wander down the hall with Red XIII following shortly behind.

Cid's voice trailed out in the hall. "What the hell is wrong with you boys? I ain't got till the next meteor fall to wait around on you brats. Are we taking the brat to Wutai or not?"


	16. This is Insane!

A/N: To explain, up to this point Yuffie and her escorts have been on a seafaring vessel. Now, they will be moving on to something a bit faster. The Shera. There is a coming time-skip because I simply want to. My thanks are going out to Mystic 777 once again for all the wonderful editing and without whom I doubt I'd be finishing this fic. At least, not without pulling something insanely zaney. Read and Review.

Chapter 16: This is insane!

Crossing his arms over his chest, the pilot for Avalanche glared menacingly at the two former members of Shin-Ra. Vincent and Genesis stood dazed after Cid had torn apart their arguments about the young ninja in their group. The man had the potential to be more intimidating then Rufus Shin-Ra when he put his mind to it.

"Well, brats, what's it going to be?" he demanded, the smoke from his cigarette spiraling over his head. "You've wasted enough of my time and the Shera's leaving."

Vincent merely nodded his agreement to the pilot's plan.

Genesis frowned at the quiet acceptance of the gunner as he commented. "Your argument is convincing. I agree that taking this 'Shera' would speed things up. What of the young princess though? Who will tell her about these changes in plans?"

Vincent and Cid exchanged looks while Genesis observed the pair.

"It's you she's got the crush on, Vincent." Cid drawled.

Vincent glared. "Yuffie much prefers to anger you, Cid."

Genesis felt his lips quirk. His princess was much more interesting then he had originally perceived. "I shall lighten your burden and take the task on myself."

Both men snapped their heads in his direction. Genesis offered them a quirk of a smile.

"What do you mean?" Cid demanded. "You know something we don't?"

"The princess and I are of a kindred nature. Our level of discourse is not something common-folk can comprehend." Genesis answered. "Or perhaps it is because I know well how to handle those with her disposition. It was said that I was friends with a spoiled brat. Never mind that. I shall seek out the princess and win her over."

"Are you completely mad, boy?" Cid barked, glaring at the red head as he removed a book from his coat and began to walk away. "Yuffie's eviscerated better men than you for that kind of arrogance. Hell, boy..."

Opening the book, Genesis responded with a cool declaration. "My friend, the fates are cruel."

He paused at the doorway of the room and looked over his shoulder at the two men. "Perhaps it is I that have the best chance of winning the princess to our side in this wager. The goddess knows her chosen warrior best. I shall seek the maiden's hand and bring her back onto the path."

Disappearing into the hallway Genesis began the search for the missing princess. Looking at Vincent, the pilot shook his head. "That boy is just crazy."

"Perhaps we should blame Sephiroth for that too." the ex-Turk stated. "They were apparently friends."

The revelation brought the pilot to shouting.

Sighing, the gunman settled back into listening to the fuming pilot rant upon the merits of allowing any friends of the Nightmare live. Or rather the merits of killing Genesis before he could find a way to summon another Meteor.

Cid growled darkly at his gathered companions. "We're ditching this tub and taking the Shera to Wutai. Your tag-alongs can make their own way there."

"Are you insane?" Yuffie challenged, glaring up at Genesis as he grazed a finger over his Rapier. "Do you honestly think they will just let you take me? These people are trained assassins, Gen-gen. You know what trained assassins are, right? They're bad ass ninja like me. Only they kill people. People like… like… like that dead president Shin-Ra and they'll do whatever they have to to get the job done."

Cid groaned as the ninja's rant gained momentum. Vincent pinched his brows with his gun hand and shot Cloud a pleading look. The blond SOLDIER shrugged helplessly as the small woman waved her arms and verbally tore their plan to shreds. From the moment they found the ninja perched on the side of a dismantled submarine until now the little female had unceasingly berated her male counterparts.

It seemed nothing would slow down her rant until Genesis drew her attention with a snort. "You are acting like an untutored fool."

Yuffie flushed bright red before turning on him. "The only idiot in this room is you, Genesis."

"You wound only yourself," the Soldier answered. "Princess."

Stiffening her spine, Yuffie tilted her head back as she prepared to unleash a barrage of insults upon the person known as Genesis. The audience watched with horrid fascination as Red XIII shifted his weight to become more comfortable. Yuffie smirked, having come up with a solid insult in the span of a few seconds. "You're a brute."

"As you declare, there is but one answer to grant thee." Genesis answered her. "A brute is a title reserved in use for those who force their way into battle. I suppose the term can be considered appropriate in regards to myself. A most compelling compliment, Princess. Perhaps the Goddess herself has finally seen fit to educate your mind."

Yuffie glared. "I'm not an idiot, you heathen. Leviathan knows that you SOLDIERs are a bunch of... Well, that doesn't matter. What does matter is that the Crimson Ninja aren't pushovers."

"You protest far too much, my lady Rose." Genesis drawled softly. "Perhaps it is merely the company you find unfathomable. Ah, Cid made mention of a crush on your companion Vincent. Perhaps these tender feelings are the complication. If that were the case, wouldn't it be best to make haste to your homeland where your heart can be soothed by familiar surroundings?"

"Shhh... Shut up!" Yuffie snapped. "That... Who I damn well crush on or not is none of your business. Besides, I thought the argument was my having feelings for you, Gen-gen. You are so annoying."

"My apologies." Genesis stated, slipping away from the wall he had been leaning on to approach the ninja.

Red XIII gave a wide yawn as the red haired commander stepped into the ninja's personal space and laid a finger on her lips.

"Shhh." he soothed silencing her tirade. The former Avalanche members gaped at the ease he accomplished the feat. "It's not that big of a problem."

Yuffie opened her mouth to present another argument when Genesis shifted the finger to tap her nose. Two gray eyes shifted to look down her nose at the warm pressed of his glove to her flesh.

"Listen." Genesis demanded softly.

Frowning at the admonishment, the ninja glared up at the SOLDIER, waiting for a continuation of his plans.

"No one will object to our flying to Wutai. We will save fuel, we get to our goal faster, and we avoid the spectacle of your desperation." Genesis finished. "Though if you're really feeling cooped up, I suppose we could take a short trip to the Gold Saucer. I'm sure there will be a stuffed moogle ride or the like that won't offend your delicate stomach."

"You're a real jerk, Genesis." Yuffie hissed.

"Why Yuffie, whatever do you mean by that?" Genesis said, flicking a hand through his hair as the ninja clenched her hands into fists.

"You insufferable, arrogant..." she answered with a pout bowing her lips.

Vincent felt a brow rise as Yuffie turned away from the general and proceeded to stomp away in the direction of Cid's airship. "I'm impressed. What is the secret to making Yuffie shut up?"

Genesis shrugged. "I've dealt with a puppy before. They're all pretty much alike."

Cloud snorted. "That puppy kicked your ass, sir."

The two of them proceeded to glower darkly at each other before Cid harrumphed. "The party's gonna be on the Shera. Get your rears in gear and let's fly."

Yuffie's head snapped back around to glare at the assembled following males. Harrumphing at them, she continued her fast paced march to the pilot's baby. Rubbing at the back of his neck, Cid chanced a glance at Cloud Strife.

"What's got her knickers in a wad?" he questioned, giving them all a fairly confused expression.

Vincent sighed and followed his partner, ignoring the question. Genesis sped up to match the gunman's pace and Red XIII loped behind them.

The leader of Avalanche smirked at the grizzled old pilot. "Yuffie's just growing up."

"Huh? Grow up? She's not allowed to grow up!" Cid shouted over the clanging of the ships engine. "Yuffie's too stupid to grow up. Man, she'll get everyone killed."

(break)

Looking over the embossed invitation, Reeve Tuesti reached for the phone within the confines of his suit jacket. Hitting the speed dial button seven, the WRO commissioner waited for a moment before greeting the person on the other line.

"Hello Tifa. Did you know about Yuffie's impending marriage?"


	17. This is How

A/N: Grins evully. Mystic 777... Thank you so much. :D So, peeps, to thank Mystic 777 read and review. This brings great stuff. Like faster chapters. :p

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: This Is How…

* * *

"Yuffie's getting married?" Tifa questioned. "She never said anything to me about that and we only spoke a few hours ago."

_"I'm just telling you what the invitation says, Tifa. I received it this morning by courier from Godo Kisaragi. You don't think…' _Reeve fell silent as he tried to imagine of what might have happened. _'Do you think this was an arranged match?'_

"If it is, I'd better give her a heads-up. You know how Yuffie is when someone tries to corner into doing something she doesn't want to." Tifa laughed, trying to force the sudden worry for her female friend to the back of her mind. A cornered Yuffie had a bad habit of disappearing, and unlike Vincent, she didn't stick to caves and the like. Yuffie ran into the forests and deserts with little or no supplies."This is likely to boil over into something we aren't ready to deal with."

A beep on the other end of the phone cut the bartender off.

"Hang on Reeve, I've got another call." Tifa interrupted. Punching a button to switch the lines over, the woman laughed softly. "Cloud, how's everything going?"

"_We're moving onto the Shera. Listen, Tifa, we found something a little unexpected. I'm sure Yuffie has told you about her guest. The others are still testing the waters concerning him._ _We still aren't sure_ _he's entirely safe. He is a former member of SOLDIER and trained with Sephiroth before Meteor happened." _Cloud added in a low tone. _"Do me a favor and have Reeve _ _get information on a man named Genesis Rhapsodos from a village called Banora. He has a connection to Zack's past too."_

"I'll do my best." Tifa answered him. "My turn. Reeve called. He said he got an invitation to a wedding for Yuffie. You don't think it has anything to do with this guy she met do you?"

"_It just might. He's former Shin-Ra and anything involving them just isn't safe to guess at. It's my guess Rufus found a way to get what he wants and bribed Godo into going along with his plans. If that's the case the situation could get worse." _the man replied.

"Yuffie could very well jump ship before then." Tifa reminded him. A soft whisper of laughter answered her.

"_She's already tried."_Cloud responded. _"Genesis seems to be able to keep up with our Yuffie."_

"I wonder how that's even possible." Tifa muttered softly. "I'll have Reeve check into it and I'll even have Shelke look too."

"_Thanks. Take care, Tifa. Look after everything until we get back." _Cloud said before hanging up the phone.

Looking at the keypad, the barmaid pushed the button again and got back on the line with Reeve. "Genesis Rhapsodos." she stated calmly. "Who is he? That's what Cloud wants to know. And one more thing… We're not entirely sure if Yuffie is aware of the impending wedding so be ready to mobilize if we have to look for her. "Apparently she tried to jump ship even before moving onto the Shera."

Reeve groaned. "_Wonderful. I'll look into everything and get back to you as soon as I can. Give my regards to everyone. I'll call back soon."_

"Thanks and see you soon, Reeve." Tifa responded as she hung up the phone. Turning away from the device the bartender calmly left Cloud's office to check on the sleeping children before heading down stairs. As quietly as she could, Tifa began the careful rearrangement of furniture to make space for her katas. The young woman stood loosely in the empty space she had made before taking a battle stance.

"What the hell does everyone think they're trying to pull?" she muttered darkly as her body pushed into action. "Damn it, Godo! There's no call for that."

One thing Tifa had in common with her younger teammate was an overprotective father.

(break)

Tucked neatly against the rails of the Shera's deck, Yuffie clutched tightly to the barred safety guard and whimpered as the other vessel sank into a dot on the open sea. The ninja gave a pouty wave good by to the vessel as they separated to continue on the course at a much faster pace.

"_Urk_…" Yuffie moaned. "This… _gulp_… was a very… _ugh_… bad idea."

"Perhaps your body is fatigued by your earlier exertions and is making its ire known." Genesis muttered quietly as he flipped a page in his book.

"I should… _guh_… throw up… _bleck_… on… _urk_… you again." The ninja moaned. "I don't like… these… rides."

"There, there, little princess." Genesis crooned, tilting his book down slightly to watch the moaning ninja shudder with air sickness once again. "It's really that bad?"

"Yes." She shouted in response, moving closer to the edge of the ship. "I _loathe_ flying."

Genesis arched a brow at her back. "After our initial flight you lacked this problem. What is the difference?"

"I don't… ugh… know." Yuffie complained, tucking her head as close to the rails of the airship as possible. "Fresh… dry… ground…"

"Perhaps it is the open air that you crave. You seem to dislike the idea of being enclosed in spaces of any sort." Genesis pointed out. "Your body is sick because your mind seeks the freedom of the sky and land."

"Great… _urk_… give the … _bleh_… man a… _guh_…. Trophy." Yuffie seethed. "I'm in no mood to be wooed, Gen-gen. This entire thing has gotten you booed."

"Ah, surely the little princess does not need such eloquent gestures from a man of my stature." Genesis answered. "We already know your heart was mine from the beginning."

"You…" Yuffie snarled, getting roughly to her feet even as her stomach rebelled the sudden action. "I'm going to kick your butt from here to Midgar and back."

"Please, feel free to try." he quipped as he closed Loveless and slipped the fragile book into his coat. "Shall we dance?"

Snarling anew, Yuffie leapt forward only to have the red coated commander dodge her attack. Grasping Yuffie's shoulder's from behind, Genisis pulled her in close to his own body and slammed his back against the protective railings of the Shera's deck.

The man burried his nose in the young woman's hair, inhaling deeply before she rounded on him and shot a balled fist towards his jaw. Grimacing, the commander untucked the Jenova-formed wing from his back and pulled them over backwards. The wind caught and tore at them until his wing fully unfurled. Yuffie screamed in his ear.

"You bastard." she shouted as he leveled out and came even with the Shera. "Put me down. Put me down. Put me down."

"Peace." Genesis soothed. "You'd have everyone thinking I was trying to murder you."

"That's the point…" Yuffie gasped. "You're even crazier than I am."

"Simple tactics, madam. I assure you." he proclaimed. "If you would just give up this ridiculous fight with your heart and accept the truth of your feelings for me, then this tactic would never had occurred."

"Ewww." Yuffie shuddered. "Imperial life style would suit you so well. Jack-ass."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps it is you that I enjoy the most." Genesis corrected. He drew even with the Shera and dropped softly to the deck. The wing vanished into nothingness as he held the quieted Yuffie close to his chest. For awhile they stayed like that, ignorant of the eyes that had watched them from the stairwell.

Softly, Vincent turned and left them to their own affairs. The girl that had once demanded every moment of their lives was following a different path. One that would take her far from Avalanche…

"Be careful where you leave your coat, Gen-gen. I'm sure I could summon some puke in a hurry." Yuffie shouted, earning a smile from Vincent before he left the range of hearing.

No matter how much she grew, she was still Yuffie.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Princess." Genesis stated, giving the woman a swift bow before he began to leave the deck. A moment passed when Yuffie suddenly grasped his shoulders and vented her prior threat across the back of his red leather coat.

The mayor's son froze. Disgust turned mako-bright eyes a darkened blue as he twisted his head slightly in the ninja's direction. Part of him wanted to carry out the ultimate type of punishment for Yuffie's action while another part of him laughed hysterically at the sheer gal of the ninja's actions.

"Oops." she laughed weakly as she stepped around him. "Now I'm feeling much better."

Skipping down the stairs, Yuffie ignored the murderous glare deposited on the back of her neck the entire way.


	18. Down To Reno

A/N: Thank you Mystic 777. You managed to really save this chapter with all your efforts. Thank you again.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Down to Reno

* * *

"I don't like this boss!" Reno hollered as he stood on a ladder with a piece of red and white cloth clutched in two hands and strung between himself and Rude. The twin pillars of the Wutai entrance to Da-Chao. The mountain played a large part in a royal wedding where the bride and groom ascended to the heights and sought the blessings of the royal ancestors. The red head glared down at his boss and nearly fell off the ladder when Rufus simply shrugged.

"Come on, boss…" he whined. "I've never turned a job down before, but this is just..."

"Enough, Reno." Rufus Shin-Ra sighed. "I get it, you're upset. Now finish hanging the banner so you can help Elena arrange the flowers. And no flash bombs this time!"

"Oh, man." he muttered. "I know we're trying to improve our PR, but this is going too far! I din't sign up to fold doilies, yo!"

Rude made a noise in the back of his throat as he silently agreed with his partner. Turks killed people, tortured and kidnapped people. Carried out the dirty work for their employers…

"We've sunk to a new low." Reno mumbled. "Our predecessors are lining up to shoot us after we die."

"Be glad that Valentine isn't here." Tseng's voice whispered from Reno's ear-piece.

"Yeah." the red head agreed. "I almost miss the old days."

"Are you still complaining Reno?" Rufus asked from below them as he shuffled a stack of paperwork on his desk.

"No, sir. Not at all." Reno answered. "I am simply thrilled to be doing such an honorable job, sir."

"Good." Rufus smirked. "When you're done helping Elena, I need you take the chopper to Edge and pick up some guests."

The Turk scowled at the top of his boss's blond head for a moment. Heaving a defeated sigh and attached the banner to the column support. "Yeah, I got it."

(break)

Genesis ignored the questioning stares from the crew and the amused looks from the Avalanche group. He silently shrugged off the armored coat and draped it across the nearest counter. He glared at the vomit marring the red leather and shook a mental fist at the culprit. Shortly after "decorating" his coat, Yuffie disappeared into the ladies room. Mostly, he thought, to escape retribution for her soiling his coat. Again. It was common knowledge that leather didn't wash well, and something like vomit had to be taken care of by hand.

"Yo, Genesis, man." Cid asked, as he plucked a fresh cigarette from his pocket. Clamping his teeth around the cigarette, the blond man walked around until he was standing beside Genesis. "Seems you had a close encounter with the Yuffie kind. How did that happen?"

Slanting a mako blue glare at the pilot the SOLDIER deigned to place a hand on Cid's shoulder. The temptation to throttle the man weighed heavily against his better sense of judgement. With a single dismissive gesture, he released the man and turned back to his clothing.

"Yuffie…" he growled softly. This was his punishment by the life stream for all his sins. That ninja would have to be the planets personal form of vengence on him. For everything he'd ever done and caused… Shaking off his thoughts, Genesis grasped the hilt of his sword and removed it from his back. Leaning his Rapier against the counter he methodically emptied the coat's pockets.

He pulled out a materia orb and swiftly tucked it into a pants pocket, eyes unconsciously watching for the sticky-fingered ninja. The world-saving heroes chuckled at the action. He pulled Loveless from a pocket and carefully checked it's priceless cover for damage before setting it atop the table near Rapier. A small stack of photos, a Banora Apple emblem, and a single small white feather were eventually revealed. He held the feather the longest, a sorrowful expression stealing away the passive expression he'd worn until now.

It was a confusing assortment of objects.

Despite his usual silence, Vincent couldn't help but ask, "Why do you carry a feather?"

"A gift from a friend long departed to the life stream." Genesis answered after a moment. "He chose to die. In so doing he passed his dreams and honor to one he deemed more worthy then himself."

He pulled a stack of papers from his coat to fend off their questions. "Here are some of Hollander's notes, perhaps they will be of interest to you, Strife."

"Not really." The man answered coldly as he looked up from his crossed arms to meet Genesis' eyes. "Those days are over with."

"What? The inquisitive spirit is so swiftly extinguished?" Genesis mocked. "You should know about SOLDIER and Shinra's experiments, if not for yourself, then for your deceased puppy."

"Why don't you explain why you were carrying that around first then?" the blond warrior demanded.

Dropping his arm, Genesis smiled bitterly at the memories.

"There was a time when I thought myself a normal child. The beloved son of a mayor and his wife. They encouraged me to think of fairy tales and romance. To be a hero and save the world." he answered dreamily before he became dark. "They never told me I was the monster. If I hadn't been wounded in a friendly spar, I may never have known what I was. 'The first of a new race', they called me. I became the cast-off results of their blind fumbling in the dark."

"This location isn't secure enough for this conversation." Vincent interrupted. Genesis' tale was far too close to his own for comfort. He would have to look into this further.

Another time.

"Has anyone seen the cheese?" Yuffie shouted, stepping into the room with a half finished sandwich in her palm. "I got this really strong craving for cheese."

Genesis blanched and positioned himself between the ninja and his coat.

"But you just..." he gaped at her and then shook his head. "By the Goddess."

"Yeah. I always get hungry when I do that. Must be that whole survival instinct kicking in, huh, Gen-gen?" Yuffie laughed. Taking note of the solemn expressions around the room, the only girl in the group tilted head. "Did someone die?"

"You vomited on my coat and then asked for cheese." Genesis growled, his ire with the princess banishing the earlier discussion from his mind.

Her free hand moved and placed itself on her hip as she stuck her tongue out at him. "That's cause… what are those papers?"

Genesis rolled them up and stuffed them deep into a pocket on the side of his pants. "Classified." he answered.

"Oh," she chirped almost too cheerfully. "Alright."

Vincent stiffened slightly at the tone… "Yuffie, why don't you ask Red XIII where to find the cheese."

Looking at her partner, Yuffie slowly shook her head and tsk'ed at the former Turk. "Now I know you're trying to get rid of me." she stated. "Gen-gen, Chocobo-head, and Vinnie what are you hiding?"

"That is not your business." Genesis snapped.

She raised a finger at them. "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, the White Rose of Wutai."

"That all means what exactly?" Genesis asked.

She smirked. "I'm a ninja."

"You're impossible." Genesis answered with a teasing smirk. "I suppose that's what drew you to my inestimable attention."

She blinked at the statement and turned to Vincent to explain. The Turk merely turned and walked silently away,

He wasn't sure how the discussion turned from the Jenova project to some kind of debate on attraction. Cloud quickly followed before he too could be drawn into the argument.

"Don't look at me," Cloud declared with raised hands as he walked past the ninja. "I have enough problems without jumping in your minefield."

"But I didn't even say anything…" she whined as the two of them were left alone.

A chunk of vomit splattered to the floor in the sudden silence. Glaring at the spot on the clean floor, Cid growled as he followed his companions out the door. The rest of the dining room was already emptying by the time Yuffie raised her eyes to match the heated glare from Genesis as he was reminded of what brought him in here in the first place.

"Eh… heheheh." Yuffie laughed as the SOLDIER's brow twitched.


	19. Debate of Royalties

A/N: Mystic 777, you rock. Thank you on behalf of myself and all other readers of this fic. I couldn't have done it without you.

Chapter 19: Debate Of Royalties

The next morning saw the Shera coming in closer to the land of Wutai, the great capital city of the land shadowed by the mountain known as Dao Cho. A great temple to the guardian summons Leviathan challenged the very presence of the Imperial Palace where Yuffie's father reigned. The ninja princess's eyes darted back and forth over the colored banners that draped the many structures of her homes buildings.

"That's just rich." she grumbled. "I knew my old man would do something like this."

An amused snort answered the younger woman's comment. Genesis tilted his head to stare down at the swiftly passing terrain. "We only have ourselves to blame for the lie we have told."

"Oooh." Yuffie groaned. "This is almost as bad as my materia getting stolen. Dang it. Gen-gen, those are the banners used for the royal ceremonies. They're planning a dang wedding."

She paused, turning to meet Genesis's eyes before continuing in a grim voice.

"Our wedding." she stated.

Arching a brow slightly upwards, Genesis wrapped an arm around the ninja's waist to tug her closer. "That would be a problem for most. We, however, can get out of this situation."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Don't you have any friends who are really close? Perhaps share a mutual attraction of the heart?" he answered her.

"Ohhh. I like that plan." Yuffie giggled. "They'll never know what hit them."

"Who would that be?"

"Spikey and Tifa. They've been in love since forever and a day." Yuffie answered him. Clasping her hands together, she jerked her head towards the ship. "We could call it a gift from Wutai… and Godo gets what's coming to him for trying to trap me like that."

(break)

"Our preparations are almost complete." Rufus stated, giving the ruler of Wutai a discreet look. "Shin-Ra has taken care of all the expenses, now we must conclude the deal."

"Of course." Godo laughed bitterly. "Your company once waged an entire war to get what it wanted from my people. What could you possibly want this time?"

Rufus smirked, laying out a binder of information for the king. "Land for planting and a place where we can experiment with new kinds of energy resources. All we want in return is for you to provide the men to fill these positions. Shin-Ra owes much to this world. We only want to give back as much as we can."

"And of course a profit." Godo added. "Anything beyond that?"

"Your silence on Shin-Ra's involvement with this entire affair. We will shortly leave Wutai and General Genesis Rhapsodos to you." Rufus stated. "After the vows are exchanged, what you do with that man is entirely up to your discretion."

Godo's face froze, leaving the younger blond with an impression that not everything was as it seemed. With a growl, the princess's father spoke. "She could refuse."

"She'll have to agree. We've exchanged an official contract and sent it to an equal party of mutual trust. The World Regenesis Order headed by Reeve Tuesti." Rufus reminded him, locking Godo's with his ice blue eyes. "Don't tell me I will have to leave one of my men here." or "I trust I won't need to leave one of my men here for... insurance."

Godo shuddered, the business man in front of him meeting his stare. "Greed is a powerful motivator for king and common man alike. I will keep our bargain for the land and silence."

(break)

"WARK!" A lone black chocobo called out from behind its crate. A passing sailor paused briefly in confusion and looked around. Yellow eyes darted from left to right, watching as the sailor turned in its direction. Shifting its weight, the chocobo ruffled its feathers before a leather thong twisted around on it's (its) neck, revealing a brightly gleaming materia.

"Waark." It commanded before the sailor fully realized what he was staring at.

"Wha…?" The sailor whispered right before the sleep spell knocked him down. A moment later, the man was snoring on the ground and a pleased Bahamut went back to eating his greens.

"Waaark." It said happily. Pausing, the chocobo eyed the sailor for a passing moment before it bent down and plucked something shiney from the sailor's belt. The jingle of many keys clinked together as the chocobo ruffled its feathers until a brown lether satchel revealed itself. Dropping the keys into the container, the chocobo went back to its meal.

(break)

"What if they don't buy it? Something this big can't be pulled off with a simple switcheroo." Yuffie asked. Concern furrowed her brows together as the Shera made its final leg of the journey, the loading bay hatch opened to allow the airship's departing passengers an exit. A gathering of the Wutai Crimson Forces, ninja who specialized in guarding the land and royal family, stood at attention.

Pouting, Yuffie dared a quick glance towards Genesis. The red coated General matched her expression with an upwards quirk of his lips. Slightly, he inclined his head slightly towards the people of Wutai.

"We shall fly away." he answered her unspoken question. "Until only the sky remains, Princess."

Smiling, Yuffie nodded her head in answer as they stepped out into the sunlight" Behind them, Vincent and the others in their small group watched the two of them walked away. Cloud moved to stand even with Vincent and Cid. Red XIII sat down beside Vincent's left leg when he glanced up at the other male.

"Will you miss her?" he asked.

"The path Yuffie is taking is worrisome. However, I think that together we can keep her safe. I won't let the mistakes of the past happen again." Vincent responded. "For now I am content to watch over her."

The four of them continued to watch until a sudden jingling of Cloud's cell phone drew the younger man's attention away from the conversation. Opening the phone, the delivery boy answered with a soft hello.

"_Cloud, you have to stop Yuffie. Genesis Rhapsodos… he's a part of the Jenova Project and Cloud… there's an even bigger problem with that particular SOLDIER."_Reeve barked. _"Shin-Ra's heard about him and has gone to Wutai. Get her out of there." _

"Reeve? What are you talking about?" he answered, his head jerked up to the departing figures. With a flick of his fingers he motioned Vincent and the others to intercept the departing pair.

"_Genesis Rhapsodos was a Soldier First Class before he went __AWOL_ _with a scientist named Hollander. Like Hojo, he was in on the Jenova Project. Genesis was the first produc_ _of that experiment. He later became ill and began stalking members of SOLDIER to find a cure." _Reeve explained.

"Reeve, he's fine. We know about his connections to the Jenova project and about his connections to Sephiroth." Cloud answered. "Why don't you contact the rest of the group and meet us in Wutai? It might be best to gather everyone soon."

"_If that's what you think __is best._ _Be careful, Cloud. We don't really know what Genesis is capable of yet."_the WRO director cautioned.

Cloud grunted. "I know. We'll take care of things until you get here."


	20. Imagine Yourself There

A/N: Mystic, this is a tribute chapter to thank you for all the work you did on Circle and Save the Day. I know I am very grateful for that. :D

* * *

Chapter 20: Imagine Yourself There

* * *

The closer the pseudo couple came to the guards, the stiffer young Yuffie's shoulders became under the weight of her Conformer. The ninja's fingers caressed against the embedded materia with her weapon. Glancing at the decorations around the city, she finally made an effort to speak when Genesis bumped her arm in question.

"What is it?" he asked.

Whispering heatedly, Yuffie answered. "Those are wedding banners, Gen-gen. I am so not ready to be married. I still have a life to live. Dreams to fulfill. I can't do that if I'm married. Hell, I can't do much of anything once I'm married. Except have babies and rule a country. That just isn't my type of thing. Hey, think if I egged the palace we can get out of this?"

"Surely there is a much more mature solution to this problem, princess? Perhaps a diplomatic response would be best?" He offered.

Snorting back a laugh, Yuffie slapped a hand against the man's stomach. "We've got to think of something."

He could agree with Yuffie's sentiment on the rushed marriage. The Wutain leaders would certainly know who he was and if those familiar blue suits were any indication, then Shin-Ra was certainly aware of his presence. The red head slowly looked up to meet the eyes of the guard detail.

Their identity was concealed behind simple cotton wraps of red cloth, bound tightly to their heads with black bands of cloth. The uniform they wore was just as simple. Most of the guard except for their commanding officer wore loose red pants, GI-styled shirts, and katanas across their backs. The commander himself wore a demonic looking mask styled to look like a laughing demon. He supposed it was meant to instill fear during war or into his subordinates.

A slow smirk slowly began to twist his lips as he brought his left arm around the ninja to pull her against his body. Leaning close to the ninja's shell shaped ear, he began to speak.

"We will fall back a moment. We do not wish to alarm your friends when the moment comes, Princess." he whispered into her ear.

"What?" The single word was the only thing she could get out before Genesis stopped their slow pace as he brought them into a slinking backwards step. The red headed SOLDIER heard the startled breath come from the blond. The gentle scrape of metal against leather firmed his smirk as he imagined Vincent grasping hold of his weapon. Stepping between the TURK and Zack's friend, Genesis inclined his head towards the waiting guard.

The Royal family's Crimson Guard stiffened, falling into battle positions that indicated their intention to force the issue if need be. The captain called out. "Where do you think you're taking our Princess, General Rhapsodos?"

Lowly, he explained his actions to the three closest to him. "My princess is not quite ready for marriage. We would prefer a much longer engagement. I would appreciate the opportunity to meet her companions. I doubt you would join forces with those who would force marriage upon your friend."

Cloud blinked, turning his head to the Crimson Guard. Mako eyes brightened at the indication of a fight. "That's right."

"What would you have us do? We are on their terrain and they have the advantage." Vincent commented softly.

"Lest you forget I have the ability to fly across the vast lands and over open sea. We but lack a destination." Genesis replied. "Do you know of a suitable place? Maybe...?"

Vincent's eyes drifted slightly away, watching as Shin-Ra TURKs slipped around an alley corner. Tseng's black hair was caught in the breeze when he nodded. "There are few places in the world where Shin-Ra wouldn't follow you. You could try Edge. It's near to where Midgar once stood."

Yuffie exploded. "Edge? Edge? I'm sorry, the only positive I see to that is the crowds... What about the Forgotten City? The hot springs on the northern glacier? Corel? One of the materia caves we found traveling?"

Genesis arched a brow at the ninja's explosion of places to hide. He was a man of few qualms and desired only a comfortable place to rest his body. Then there was the fact he had spent quite some time in a cave already. Genesis drawled. "Perhaps it would be best to select a less conspicuous place. I know of a few places, although they are of a rougher quality then an inn."

Her gray eyes widened at the answer, before daring to give Cloud a devious look. "Oh, goody, but we need to go in style. I have to make an announcement to my people before we go. They've put so much effort into the preparations after all."

His smirk vanished as the sound of drawing weapons reached his ears. "What fools these pea brains be. Do you not remember the war, gentlemen?"

A small fist punched into his side a second time as Yuffie growled at him. "Don't remind them, idiot."

"They should be reminded." Vincent interrupted. "I learned about what happened during that war, Yuffie. Challenging a SOLDIER or one like a SOLDIER would only get them killed."

"Rub it in why don't you." Yuffie gripped at them.

"Do what you must to get away." Cloud broke in, his stance coming clean into an obvious combat ready position. The First Tsurugi caught the shine of the sun beating down at them. Nervously, the guards inched backwards as they recalled just who the blond young man was.

"Sirs, please, we must escort the royal couple to Lord Godo." The captain tried to reason. "We may not agree…"

"More the reason to just let us go. Besides, Dad isn't gonna hold you responsible when you're facing the greatest heroes on the Planet." Yuffie interrupted him.

Panic spread through the ranks as the ninjas suddenly dropped to one knee. The captain of the Crimson Guard bowed his head low as he sought to reason with his leader's daughter. "Princess, please, it will lead to a greater…"

"This is getting annoying." Yuffie muttered, hooking her fingers into the thick leather coat that Genesis wore. "Stop nagging at me. You'd think men of Wutai would have more pride."

Reaching a hand into the ninja's pouch as she was talking, Genesis retrieved the hidden phone. Carefully examining the device, he flipped it open and began to scroll through her contact list. Finding the name he wanted, he pressed the talk button and held the phone to his ear. The soldier quietly watched as Yuffie continued to gesture and vent at the guards about their ninja pride and everything it meant to Wutai.

In a few seconds, a man's voice came answered the phone. "Yuffie, child, where are you? You were supposed to be halfway through the city by now."

A thin smirk appeared on Genesis' lips when he responded. "I called to apologize, Godo. Your daughter and I are stealing away for a brief tour of the world before marrying. We won't have time to visit until we return. Though I must question your ideas of dressing your only heir in such revealing attire. Really, Godo, the things a precious daughter is allowed to wear should be chosen with more care. You should be grateful I took her away before a man of lesser morals came for her."

"What the hell does that mean?" Godo bellowed into the phone. "What are you planning to do with my daughter?"

Genesis turned it to speakerphone with a vicious smirk. "We decided to elope, we'll have a small private wedding. Sorry for the trouble. Maybe we can wed at the Gold Saucer, I'm sure Dio would officiate."

"He would," Yuffie chimed in, "he owes me a favor after dumping us in the desert with out proof of a crime committed. But lets get back to that comment about my clothes. What the heck does that mean?"

"My dear princess, you must admit, the provocative nature of your attire promotes this sort of attention." Genesis smirked, eying her revealing outfit.

"Provocative!" Yuffie sputtered. "I'll have you know this is recognized ninja attire!"

"Really?" Genesis hummed, looking her up and down again. "Lord Godo, you must have looked impressive."

"Please tell me you're not eying me down and thinking of my father at the same time?" Yuffie asked, turning slightly green at the thought. "Yuck. Listen, daddy, I'm gonna show Gen-gen around the town. You've put so much work into this so he should reap at least some of the rewards, right? And I'm hearing this faint roar of the people demanding a speech."

"Yuffie, what are you planning?" Godo demanded, as the ninja took her phone back from her crush and quickly hit the disconnect button.

"Indeed. What are you planning princess? I thought you wished to fly away." Genesis prodded as the ninja took his arm and began to gently tug him back to her family's personal guards. He experienced a brief flash of horror. "Yuffie, you are not seriously thinking of going through with this?"

"Hush, Gen-gen. I've got a plan to make everyone happy." Yuffie explained. Her free hand landed atop Cloud's single black sleeve as she tugged him along. "Now, come along SOLDIER boys. We've got some exploring to do."

(break)

"So the little princess has decided to do something about the wedding." Reno drawled from his cover. The Turk's lips quirked slightly upwards at the reckoning that was about to unfold. He had done his research on the little ninja when he first met her and made sure to keep tabs over the years. She'd have made a fine Turk if not for her position as a princess.

He felt a twinge of pity for her guards, recalling his own obligations to protect and serve Shin-Ra. It was his job to make the wedding happen. All in due time of course. The Turks never left a job undone and he was a bit of a romantic. Slamming back the remainder of his drink, Reno slapped a bill down on his table and removed himself from the building.

"Time to get back to work." he drawled as he joined Rude and Elena in the back alley of the pub. Wrapping his arms around his two co-workers, he leaned closed to explain his goal. "Guess what guys, I've got a plan to make things happen. Hear me out."


	21. A Tad Bit Tricky

A/N: Thank YOU Mystic 777. Thank you readers. Thank you reviewers. Thank the Plot this Chapter is done! :p Now, please. Read and Review... Or I'll drop the chapters to come back down to 1000 words or less. :D You know you like the longer ones.

* * *

Chapter 21: A Tad Bit Tricky

* * *

Reeve's airship smoothly docked just outside of Wutai's capital. Tifa shivered as the small hairs on the back of her next rose. Taking a few steps onto the observation deck, the martial artist grimaced at the abundance of brightly colored banners, balloons and flowers wreathing the city. It almost looked like a carnival, and she suspected it had something to do with the reason she was there.

To stop Yuffie from getting married.

She knew the ninja well and if she were backed into a corner, there would definitely be trouble. Yuffie was capable of causing political disasters on a good day, she shuddered to imagine what the spunky girl could cause under pressure. Shivering a second time, Tifa tilted her sideways as Reeve called for her attention.

"What is it?"

"I've had my people looking into the reports we got from the Deepground Affair. While we've discovered some interesting information, none of it was completely unknown to us. Unfortunately, we didn't find anything to give us leverage in the situation here." He scratched his goatee and scowled down at the file in his hands. "We're going to have to plan a different route of attack."

"I'm going to talk to Yuffie." Tifa stated, folding her arms and shifting her weight to her left leg. "That's the best way to handle it."

Nodding with a resigned expression, Reeve closed his file. Tifa opened a pouch on her hip and pulled out her fighting gloves. She pulled them on, flexing her fingers to settle them into position and then sighed. "There's so little we know about the situation that I'd never forgive myself if I let this marriage happen before I talk to her."

Reeve's face fell into the passive expression he'd perfected in his years in the Shin-Ra board room. He asked. "You think there is something more to this?"

Tifa nodded. "I know Yuffie. Her country means everything to her, but her freedom is just as important. Yet for some reason she's going along with this wedding."

"For some reason indeed..." Reeve agreed.

"Yo, you two planning to cut back the chatting and getting off this ship? We've got a squirt and a SOLDIER to find." Barret called from the top of the ramp. As he descended, the big man muttered. "At least stealing our materia made sense!"

Smiling at the old joke between them now, Tifa and Reeve joined Barrett at the gates of the city. Straightening is lapels, he strode under the red gates of Wutai. He was in Wutai for more than personal business. Not only was something off with the wedding, but Shin-Ra had shown an unusual amount of interaction with Godo lately. Yuffie might be one of his more trying employees, but she was also his friend, and heaven help the soul who took advantage of her.

(break)

Yuffie skipped a little as she continued to lead her confused entourage around Wutai. She made a point to stop at every little tourist section to explain its history and the purpose it now served. Starting with the Da Chao Mountains...

"This, as you all know, is the Da Chao Mountains. It's said that the Ten Faced Gods watch over and guide the people of Wutai. That's because the mountain was supposed to be filled to the brim with natural mako streams and such. But that's a big ole' fib according to Shin-Ra when the discovered that the mountain was just a giant empty cavern. Personally, I think my ancestors sacrificed people to the monsters living in the caves." Yuffie declared. "Now, of all the best spots for visitors to come, I recommend Da Chao because it's one of the few places not easily changed into spots like the Red Gate."

Gesturing in the direction of the large red pillars decorated in old ofuda and sacred markers, Yuffie glared at the thing. Waving to a billboard for shampoo plastered on the gates. She spat out an explanation for the once sacred place."That is the Red Gate. In ancient times, our most honored soldiers came here to be blessed by the gods. Now, it is a shopping district and the gates are used for advertisement."

The ninja fell quiet for a moment as she watched the passing figures of her other Avalanche companions pass her group completely by without even seeing them. A grin twitched the ninja's lips upwards as she turned around to the lead them to the next attraction. Trailing off, Yuffie began another tangent of playing tour guide. "This way we have the..."

She strode past the gate without further comment, drawing worried glances from her escort as she grabbed at Genesis's wrist and hauled him after her. The man felt a slight uplift of his lips as he heard the woman begin muttering under her breath about all the indignities of the Wutai War and Shin-Ra's involvement. The more she went on about it, the more Genesis became convinced that not only Shinra, but Wutai had offended her honor rather than the country's by the changes. Then again, he bet that Yuffie considered the two to be the same.

The young woman stopped for a second as her eyes flicked on towards the departing figure of a foreigner dressed nearly in all black leather. The ninja's eyes flicked towards Genesis before her grumblings ceased and a sly smirk took it's place. "Captain Hikaru," Yuffie whispered in Wutain. "I want three of our most loyal men."

With a few swift words in Wutaian she sent three of her frazzled guards in different directions. Her secret smile sent shivers down the necks of three of her companions as she spun around in a wide circle to face them. Finally, they arrived at the center of the capital where a massive shrine dominated the town square. Yuffie's manner became even more excited as she hustled them inside for tea, food, and conversation.

"This is the center of Wutai." she exclaimed. Her eyes drifted to Cloud as she spoke with blond's hand drifting to his materia pouch in concern. "This is where the royal family and nobles make all sorts of declarations, from celebrations to laws. And it's here where I'll be making my own announcement.

"For some reason, I don't like the sound of that," Cloud said, his brows lowering at the young woman. "What are you planning?"

The remaining guards shifted nervously as a few of the more experienced members recalled the young princess's exploits years earlier. One of them even made a sad attempt to suppress a whine of distress as the captain's face visibly paled.

"Princess Yuffie, please, no." he whispered, fingers tightening into his palms as her requested men assembled to the front.

"It's also now known for it's stellar tea and kabuki theater. Gen-gen, you'd love the Loveless enactment they do. Totally without narration though." Yuffie added without missing a beat. "Relax, Captain. I've only got to send them on a few errands for me."

(break)

"Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty, I've got some questions for ya!" Reno prodded the bound ninja's head lightly with his nightstick. After a moment's disorientation, the ninja scowled up at the Turk. "There we go! So tell me, what was so important that you left your princess's side?"

Reno's lips quirked upwards as the silence lengthened.

"That's cool. Loyalty to the Boss is always a good thing, but see, you might just be keeping me from completing my mission. 'Fraid we can't be friends if that happens."

Rude made a sound in the back of his throat as the red head leaned back to grab a piece of paper from the table to the side of their guest. He held up the paper before flipping it over so the ninja could see it.

"See, Yuffs here and her boy-toy are supposed to be getting married. Ol' Godo and my Boss made a deal and all. Now I'm a realistic man, and I'm sure you are too, so we both know it ain't gonna happen all nice and pretty. The Boss has been pretty cool about things in the past, but we don't wanna get him mad."

Reno stood back and cracked his neck in the continued silence. "Now, I don't want to get ugly, but my 'ugly' and the Boss' 'ugly' are chocobos of a whole different color. Make it easy on yourself and tell us what little high-n-mighty sent you out to do."

The ninja swallowed. Reno grinned as he leaned forward and continued to speak in pleasant tones.

"It's about her Avalanche pals, isn't it? Ah, hit it on the nose, you ain't meetin' my eyes anymore. I'm already half-way there, why don't cha tell me the rest?"

"We were just on an errand." The ninja broke. He remembered the stories his father used to tell him about the war and the Turks in particular. He shivered when he recalled just why this Turk was second in command of his group. No matter his manner and lazy way of dressing, Reno of the Turks got every job done.

"Oh, good." Reno drawled. "You don't want to answer my questions. Guess we'll have to get a little creative since actual torture would just ruin negotiations between the bosses. How about a drink? See, I've got this really rare stock of wine from Banora. Why don't we get you some of that, huh?"

Leaning over a table beside his hip, Reno uncorked a bottle of wine with a pop of it's wooden cork and carefully poured it's contents halfway into a thin glass. A red brow swept up as he caught the ninja's nose between two fingers.

"I won't talk..." The ninja choked out.

Reno's grin turned fearsome. He casually tipped the wine against his prisoner's lips as the liquid spilled out. "You sure about that?"

A little over an hour later he patted the swaying man on his shoulder and backed away. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it? How about another drink? Hey, Elena, pour the man a drink then let him get back to his work. Pleasure workin' with ya."

He tossed a backhanded wave and left the room.

(break)

The next two hours passed by with little more then a bleep on the monitor when Tsetse returned with Rufus. Reno sat quietly in his own little corner, fiddling with a small monitor when he chanced to meet the worried expressions given by Rude and Elena. He grinned before answering.

"We can watch them get their butts kicked trying to kidnap Tifa or we can offer them some help."

Dropping into one of the office chairs, the owner of Shin-Ra smiled at the Turk. "What are you thinking Reno?"

"Oh, just that little Yuff's isn't one to go without a fight. She's a lot like a Turk like that. Hell, if I know little Yuffie, she's already got a plan and it involves a certain little couple we all love." he responded. "Strife and his lady friend are her targets."

"Strife and Lockhart? How is that Turk-like? Unless she was planning to use them as..." Elena's eyes widened. "You think she's going to foist the wedding onto them? But that's preposterous. How can someone like that girl even think of something like that? She's a walking disaster area."

"You underestimate the loyalty Avalanche has for its members. They would live and die for one another, Elena." Tseng responded. "Since you let your informant go so easily, you must have a plan."

"Oh, yeah." The second in charge answered with a grin. "Don't worry, boss man, I've never failed a mission I set my mind too."

(break)

"Your plan is dangerous to implement, Yuffie." Genesis scolded, as the ninja turned away from the window she was looking out. She had booked them into a small suite of rooms at one of the inns as she waited for her people to report back. Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine, and the others had left them to their own devices while they saw to personal errands. Genesis had pursued the moment to dig into the ninja's plans for their arranged wedding at her father's hands.

"Cloud and Tifa have been together for years now." Yuffie answered. "Giving them a wedding as a gift is no small feat…"

"How do you know that your plan won't backfire and cost you their friendship, princess?" Genesis whispered, as he slid onto the window seat beside her. "Friendship… it was not something I understood before."

Yuffie's palm slid away from her jaw as she looked up at the SOLDIER. "They won't turn me down."

"You are sure of this?" he asked.

"As sure as that Materia in your sword." Yuffie declared with a small laugh. "I'm not intending to just spring it on them like my dad did. I'll ask them both first. I know it isn't the most honorable of things but on several occasions, they've both mentioned the idea of marrying the other. They just need a little push in the right direction."

"Yuffie…" Genesis whispered. The ninja's attention drifted to his eyes as he leaned slightly in.

She giggled and stroked a faint scar on her arm. "If they turn it down, I'll have to think of something else. My friends are precious to me Gen-gen I would do anything for them." A warm light shone in the gray depths of her eyes as she met his gaze.

"And me? Do you count me as one of your precious friends?" He traced her jawbone gently with his index finger, using the same finger to tilt her chin up. A faint blush rose to her cheeks and her pupils dilated, trapped in his azure gaze.

"Or, perhaps even something... more?" he purred, leaning in closer. Just before their lips touched, a sharp knocking resounded from the door. Genesis pulled back and glared heatedly at the door. Yuffie opened her eyes and followed his gaze, a faint expression of confusion on her face before she shook the stupor away and called for the person to enter.

Long dark hair fell across the face of Tifa Lockhart as the woman entered the inn room. Cloud Strife was mere feet behind her with the rest of Avalanche following them inside. The bar maid examined the ninja from a distance before calling her name. "Yuffie."

"Hi, Boobs." the girl responded. "Gang, this is Gen-gen. Gen-gen, this is Avalanche."

"I'm aware." The Red Commander said, his eyes darting towards the woman Yuffie claimed as her friend. He recognized her somewhat from a brief encounter years ago. Shrugging off the dark memories, he returned the woman's heated glare with his own and tugged the ninja closer to himself. A muffled squawk echoed out of Yufffie's lips as she turned a confused look up at him.

Clearing his throat, Cloud sent the ninja a glare. "I heard you, Yuffie. What are you thinking that involves us?"

Stiffening, Yuffie struggled out of Genesis's hold on her. Taking a breath, she finally relented her in sharing her plan. "Those banners out there are for my wedding to Genesis. Neither of us is ready for that. We just wanted to have a little fun but daddy caught wind of my traveling with this guy. So, we lied a little bit and next thing we know… We're here."

"So you're not married or even engaged?" Tifa asked.

"Nope." Yuffie confirmed scratching the back of her head, "But when it comes to politics there are just things you can't say no to. As I'm sure you've seen, those banners were arranged for my wedding to Genesis... But, you guys know me, do you REALLY think I'm ready to settle down and get married?"

Barret snorted loudly and folded his arms and jerked his head to the window. "So what's the deal with all that then?"

"Turks were shadowing us," Genesis leaned against the window frame. "Likely Shinra and Godo cut a deal as a sort of political marriage."

A scowl darkened Reeve's brow. "I was not informed of this. You are certain?"

Yuffie nodded. "I sent one of my men to let himself be captured, the fact that he hasn't returned yet means he was captured... and that they are overly interested in my actions."

Genesis made a sound beneath his breath. "There are many reasons behind their actions. I was one of their better commanders. Perhaps I was not as preferred as some, but there was always a purpose to being a first. There is nothing Shin-Ra will not do to improve its image, power, and profits."

"You sound as if you know what they intend?" Reeve questioned. "But before we get to that..."

"We can question him later." Cloud countered the commissioner. "Right now we need to settle our current situation."

Yuffie gave her friends a guilty look. Tifa caught the small trembling in her lips, but no matter how much she loved Cloud and he loved her...

"Yuffie, it's..." Tifa began, trying to think of a way to aid her friend without making the situation worse. "Cloud and I..."

"If Tifa agrees, we'll do it." Cloud interrupted her. His eyes shifted to meet the martial artists as he gave her a soft smile. Color took hold on his features and the faux-SOLDIER ducked his head. "You know how I feel, Tifa. Everyone is here just as you wanted and we..."

Genesis approved, his smile eerily similar to the blond man's as he pulled the ninja closer. Softly, he recited a part of his beloved Loveless for them all to hear. "My friend, your desire. Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."

Barret groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes at the poetry. He shot Cloud a glare. "What are you waiting for Tifa? Marry that spikey assed foo' of yours. Hell, Spike's just tryin to make an honest woman out of you. Finally."

The blond's face darkened slightly before he leveled a meaningful glare at the larger man that whispered reprisal.

"Don't give me none of that, now." Barret snorted. "You're the one who's finally getting his act together."

Yuffie snorted, her attention on Tifa as the entire group waited in silence for Tifa's answer. The woman shifted her feet nervously. "Can I have a moment to think about this?"

"Sure," Yuffie chirped a little too quickly.

Beside her, Genesis silently fingered the materia locked within his Rapier in contemplation. The materia slotted into was mostly for offensive magic, but the little used status materia glittered in response to the general's silent contemplations. If the ninja's plan failed he had a final set of options and they could resume their own journey. Even if she was displeased with him, he was certain that he could cool her wrath. A smirk twisted his lips, and enjoy himself in the process, of course.


End file.
